Silent Hill Forgotten Sister
by XxCaptainShadows11xX
Summary: Alex bumps into a wall while playing with a friend and discovers a secret room. Inside that room, Alex discovers a horrifying truth. He and Joshua have a sister that they don't even remember or know about for that matter. After meeting Erika for the first time, things go bad with the siblings and Erika goes missing. *Full summary inside.*
1. Prolouge

**I planned to redo my Silent Hill fic because I didn't like the way how I organized it so I took some time off and thought things through. I do not own Silent Hill. Please enjoy. :)**

**SUM: Alex bumps into a wall while playing with a friend and discovers a secret bedroom. Inside that room, Alex discovers a horrifying truth. He and Joshua have a sister that they don't even remember or know about for that matter. After meeting Erika for the first time, things go bad with the siblings and Erika goes missing. Every step that Alex takes, he'll regain some of the memories he shared with his sister. Will Alex save her from the wraths of Silent Hill or would he let her die? **

**Silent Hill: Forgotten Sister**

**Prologue**

**Chapter 1: The Dream & The Phone Call**  
><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

It was dark and stormy night and I was driving home after work. Honestly, I don't really like the rain. Sure the rain smells good and it's refreshing, but it reminds me of the sad days. I'd rather stay the night at work rather than drive home in the rain. After all, rain rhymes with pain.

I turned on 5th Ave. which leads to the bridge.

I slowly pulled up to the bridge. I noticed a dark slender silhouette standing, hunched over, on the bridge. Curiosity struck me, meaning I have to go and check it out. I took a flashlight out of my glove box and grabbed the umbrella from the back seat. I exited the car with caution.

"H-hello?" I said out loud pointing my flashlight to the figure.

No reply.

I got up a little closer. I noticed it was a tall, slender girl with really long wet brown hair. Her hair was so long; it covered her face which made her look like the grudge. The girl wore a short torn up florescent pink dress with no shoes. The dress was badly torn up that her left breast was showing. Her skin is sickly pale with bruises and dark green blotches all over like she's been in water for all her life. I couldn't see much of her face due to the fact that she was looking down and her hair was covering most of her face.

"Hello?" I greeted again.

No reply this time.

"It's raining and you don't look too good," I said. "Would you like a ride home sweetheart?"

The girl began to sob.

"D-did I say something wrong?" I stuttered. "I am sorry if I did. I just wanted to know-

The girl lifted her head up. Startled, I jumped back a little. Her face had burned bandages and only her right eye was showing which was very bloody.

No response again. I touched her shoulder. The girl started to bleed...everywhere.

"The hell," I commented.

"Help me..." the girl said softly. "Brother."

"What?" I questioned.

It began to rain harder and soon the bridge was flooded. I stepped back and tried to run away but I felt something grab me from behind. Everything went black.

I opened my eyes and I was underwater. I hate swimming, I thought. I had bad history with it years ago when I was a little kid.

I tried swimming up to shore but I couldn't. It was like my body was frozen in place and I couldn't breathe. It felt like a group of strong hands were pulling me down. I couldn't…

I saw a bright light ahead of me. It turned out to be the girl I encountered earlier. She was walking or should I say limping underwater like she was walking on Earth. The girl extended her right arm out like she wanted me to grab her hand. I couldn't move and I was ready to pass out due to lack of air. It felt like I was almost to the bottom because everything started to get darker. Suddenly, the girl let out and ear piercing scream and caught on fire.

**END OF DREAM...**

**Tuesday: November 16, 2011.**

"Ah!" I gasped.

I quickly woke up. I was sweating a lot and I was breathing really hard. I was still sitting in my car which was parked on the side of my parent's house. I looked at the time on my phone.

_5:40 a.m._

"Strange," I said. "I never had dreams like these before and I don't have a sister. Why now? But the big question is, how that girl could walk underwater like it is Earth. Who is she?"

I have the biggest urge to drive by the bridge and see if that girl is there. At the same time, I don't want to because I am tired and I am scared I will pass out on the road and cause a crash.

I grabbed my stuff and exited my car, a 2007 white Mustang GT. When I was a freshman in high school, I got a job so I can get a car and go to college. I got the car but never went to college. I ended up staying home to help around.

After locking my car, I entered the yard. I noticed my dad's jeep is not here so he must be at work. Why didn't he wake me up? I thought. Jerk!

I entered the house. It's a little dark in here and very quiet. Quietly, I walked upstairs and quietly entered the guest room a.k.a my kind of own bedroom. I didn't want to go in my real room because Joshua is asleep and I don't want to wake him up. If he wakes up, he'll be mad and he won't be able to go back to sleep. On the plus side, it's a school day for him and he'll be extra pissy. By the time I finally fall asleep, Joshua will already be gone.

I turned the bedroom light on and threw myself on the bed. Oh how this bed is so dang comfortable! I flipped over on my back and kicked my shoes off. Due to the fact that I'm all sweaty and gross, I am too tired to shower. I don't stink that bad and I can wait till the morning.** [1] **I took off my clothes, nothing but skin, boxers and socks. I grabbed a muscle shirt and basketball shorts out of the drawer. After putting my pajamas on, I jumped in bed and covered myself with the blankets and buried my face in the pillow.

_11:47 a.m._

***groan* *stretching & bones popping.***

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. Morning world! I thought. Even though I didn't get much sleep and I have work today at three, I feel like a champion! I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I sighed.

Some dream last night, I thought. Maybe it's that time of the year where I get really freaky nightmares. Though, when I went to sleep again, I didn't have that nightmare again. Weird!

I opened the drawer and took some clothes out.

_"So what if you can see, the darkest side of me; no one will ever change this animal I have become-"_

My phone rang. **[2]**

I looked at the caller idea and it read _restricted. _Huh? I thought. I guess some kid is prank calling this number and doesn't have the balls to reveal his/her number. I answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"H…help. M….eee," said a raspy voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Brother," the raspy voice said clearly.

***beep***

The person hung up. Well then, I thought. That was creepy. Whoever pranked call me did a good job at scaring me. If this happens again, I have no choice but to go to the police.

**[1] I know it's sounds gross that I didn't make Alex shower but to be honest, I do that sometimes when I come home late from away basketball games and go straight to bed and then shower in the morning. I'm sorry if you're grossed out by that.**

**[2] If you guessed Three Days Grace, then you are one cool kid! Anyways, Three Days Grace just came to mind.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Doll

**I do not own Silent Hill. Please enjoy. :)**

**Silent Hill: Forgotten Sister**

** Chapter 2: The Doll **

I leaned on the shower wall all beat up and tired. I'm so damn tired; I had a hard time trying to figure out how to turn the shower on. This whole week is dragging.

I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I've been thinking about the nightmare I had last night. I don't have a sister. It's always been Josh and I for years, no girl. Maybe this girl was off a movie that I have seen a long time ago and I ended up putting myself into the victim's shoes and experienced his or her pain. That sounds accurate because as I mentioned before, there is no way in hell do Josh and I have a sister. If we did have a sister, I would remember her and this girl would be here with my family, alive.

I put on a clean gray t-shirt with red basketball shorts along with my black basketball sandals. After finishing getting ready, I went downstairs for breakfast. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book and drinking her morning coffee.

"Morning mother," I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Alex," Lillian greeted back. "I left you some breakfast in the microwave."

"Thanks," I said.

I opened the microwave finding a plate of pancakes and bacon. I grabbed the plate and sat across the table from my mom.

"So Alex-honey, do you have any plans for today besides work?" Lillian asked from across the table.

"I'm going to bed after breakfast," I replied. "I didn't really get much sleep last night because I came home late."

"Oh, so you worked over time?" asked Lillian.

"Yes," I lied and took a bite out of my pancakes.

No I didn't work over time. It's just that I passed out in my car and then I had that crazy dream. If I told my mom what I did, she'll end up scolding me.

"Well, I wanted you to help out with a few little things around the house because I have to finish working on Anne's autumn dress," informed Lillian. "But if you're-

"Pardon me mom," I said getting up. "But who exactly is Anne?"

I opened the fridge and took out the orange juice.

"Anne Coleridge," replied Lillian taking a sip of her coffee.

"What?!" I yelled.

My mom gave me a scolding look.

"Really? Oh my god! Why would you make a dress for her?" I asked. "She's the devil."

I poured the oj in a glass cup and went to go sit down.

"No she is not," said Lillian putting her book down. "She is a sweetheart. By the way she is getting married in a week and you ARE going."

My dad and Anne's dad, Frank, are really close friends. Anne is an old childhood friend of mine before Joshua was born and before she moved away. Her mom used to own a candy shop here in Shepherd's Glen and Anne's mom used to give us free candy. I hated Anne…sometimes. She always beat me when it came to competitions especially in gun or BB gun shooting. Anne can also beat the shit out of me but I say that is not fair because she is a girl and a couple years older than me. I hate her sometimes.

"I don't care if she died," I confessed. "I am an adult and I say I am not going."

"If you're living under my roof and your father's, yes you are going," stated my mother angrily.

"I'll be getting my own apartment soon," I said. "I'm saving up my money, don't worry."

I took a sip of my oj.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted," stated Lillian, ignoring my last remark. "If you were going to sleep after breakfast, I can just wait for your dad to come home."

"No it's fine," I said. "I'll do the chores and you can finish Anne's dress."

"Thank you sweetie," said Lillian. "I know I can count on you."

Well, there goes my sleeping time but it's my mom. I love my mom a lot and I just can't say no.

After breakfast I changed my shorts into blue jeans and put on my brown work boots. I looked at my list of chores my mom gave me. There are a few things to do but it takes all day to accomplish.

_*Give the dog food _

_*Do the family laundry; whites first, colors last _

_*Clean the garage_

_*Clean the front & back yard_

None of this work will get done if I don't do anything. Time to start.

I grabbed the dirty hampers from the bathroom in the hall and my parent's bathroom and went down to the basement. I started the washer and began to sort the whites out and threw them into the washer. After doing all of that, I poured in the soap and a little bit of bleach.

"Laundry half done," I said softly. "Check!"

Next to the dryer is the dog food. I grabbed the bag and exited out the back door.

"Shuki!" I called out. "Come here girl!"

*bark* *bark*

The brown haired German shepherd came running from behind the tree. I poured her some food in her food bowl and gave her clean water. I pet her while she was eating.

"Dog has food and clean water," I said. "Check!"

I looked at my list. Cleaning the garage is next. Suddenly, my phone rang in my pocket.

_"So what if you can see, the darkest side of me; no one will ever change this animal I have become-"_

I looked at the caller i.d., _Jeff._

"What up bro?!" I answered with glee.

"Hey hey hey Alex!" greeted Jeff. "I'm at your front door. Open up! I have to tell you something in person."

"Hold on," I said. "I'm in the backyard. I'll be there."

I hung up. Quickly, I ran inside through the back door. I opened the front door and Jeff stood there with a Starbucks coffee in his hand. Let me tell you about Jeffrey real quick. He has been my best friend ever since the first grade. We met one day when he didn't have lunch and me, being the cool kid, I shared with him. Jeff is really smart yet he can be dumb and perverted when he wants to. I like Jeff because he is just so cool and acts himself.

** A/N:** Jeff is the same height and age as Alex with shoulder length dark brown hair and green eyes. He has a light skin tone but burns easily during the summer. Jeff, like Alex, is built yet he is super skinny. He wore dark jeans with gray Vans, a blue long sleeved shirt and a black jacket.

"What's up?!" Jeff and I greeted together.

We did our secret handshake, the one we made up since third grade, and man hugged.

"It's great seeing you," I said. "So what's up?"

"Not much," informed Jeff. "I came by to ask you if you wanna go have pizza with Elle and I at Pizza Palace?"

Pizza sounds good right now, I thought.

"That sounds good and all but I can't go," I said putting Jeff down. "I have to help my mom with some chores around the house. These chores will take some time to do. Plus, I go to work at three."

"Boo you whore," joked Jeff.

"Have you even asked Elle?" I asked.

"No but I know she'll say yes," informed Jeff. "She can't say no to this face."

Jeff made a weird pedophile face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're right," I said. "She can't resist that face."

"So what do you have to do for chores?" asked Jeff changing the subject.

"I just have to clean the garage, front and backyard," I replied. "Then I have to finish the laundry."

"How about this," stated Jeff. "Since your mom loves me, how about I help you with the garage?"

"I would say yes but remember that time you almost burned my brother's tree house?" I asked.

"It was an accident!" argued Jeff. "Plus, you're the one who told me to light up that hand sanitizer on my hand."

I smirked.

"I just wanna help so you can leave," complained Jeff.

"How about this," I stated. "You can help me clean the front yard while I clean the garage."

"Aye aye sir," Jeff said in a high pitch voice.

I can never get enough of this guy, I thought.

I was cleaning out the garage while Jeff was cleaning the front yard. I didn't really trust Jeff with the garage because my dad's jeep is in here and if Jeff breaths near it, we're all dead. Yes, that is how much of a disaster he is but I still love the guy.

There wasn't much to clean in the garage besides sweep and move a few things around. I took a quick break and looked at the time on my watch. _12:45. _Good, I thought. I don't start work till another few hours.

"Alex," moaned Jeff. "Come over here!"

"What is it?" I asked walking out of the garage.

"I finished cleaning the yard for you and look what I found," Jeff said in his normal deep voice.

My green eyed friend tossed me an old dirty rag doll. It was a big enough rag doll for a little girl to cuddle with. The doll has a smile made out of yarn and her eyes were black buttons. Well, the doll only hand one eye. The dolls dress has a checkered pattern and I really can't tell what color it is because it's so dirty. The doll's hair is also made out of yarn which is ruined to make it look like it's bald. On the dress has the initials _ES_.

"Gross," I said. "Where'd you find this?"

"I found it buried by the fence," said Jeff pointing at the fence. "It looked like it has been buried for years and no one bothered to dig it up."

"It must have been the neighbors," I said. "They have a daughter."

"Yeah but isn't their daughter like in her mid-twenties?" questioned Jeff. "Isn't she living in Arizona or someplace really hot?"

"You're right," I said. "I'm pretty sure the neighbor girl doesn't miss it. What I'll do is, I'll wash it and give it to my mom to fix so I can donate it to some little girl who has no toys."

Jeff gave me a bear hug.

"Alex you good boy," he commented. "You're so nice; helping out little kids in need."

I rolled my eyes.

Oh Jeffrey! I thought.


	3. Chapter 3 The Secret Wall

**I do not own Silent Hill. Please enjoy. :)**

**Silent Hill: Forgotten Sister**

**Chapter 3: The Secret Wall**

Jeff and I went inside the house and down into the basement. After the whites were done washing, I threw them into the dryer along with a dryer sheet, and set the timer for thirty minutes. I started the washer again and threw the colors in along with the doll.

"Can we go now?" asked Jeff. "I wanna go."

"Not yet," I said. "While you're waiting for me, why don't you call Elle and ask her if she _actually_ wants to go with us?"

"What if she says no?" asked Jeff.

"Then you have to clean the backyard while I finish the laundry," I said. "After all of that is done, we can eat."

"But I don't wanna do anymore work," complained Jeff.

"Then go call Elle," I ordered.

"Fine," mumbled Jeff.

My goofy friend stormed off upstairs while calling Elle.

After throwing in some soap, I went outside to the backyard. Now that I have Jeff occupied with calling Elle, I can actually get to work. I only told him he has to clean if he doesn't get Elle to say no. I need him out of my hair for a while.

Well, the backyard will be a little hard since the dog is here. I'll just tie her up near her little house and begin work. It's not really going to take that long since my green eyed friend is occupied, I thought.

30 minutes later…

"Whew!" I said wiping a sweat. "That went well."

It did indeed. It's been thirty minutes or so and Jeff has not come outside. He is either gossiping with Elle or he got bored and left. No, I thought. When Jeff leaves, he leaves me a message.

I untied Shuki and pet her.

"Thank you for behaving," I said making kissy faces and petting my dog.

Shuki barked. I stood up and dusted myself. The whites should be done drying, I thought.

I went back down into the basement. The dryer must have stopped a few minutes ago because I don't hear it running anymore. I opened the dryer and took all the whites out and starting to fold them.

After folding them, I put them neatly into the basket and walked upstairs. I noticed Jeff isn't here. Huh? He must have gone to go see my mom or he went to the bathroom. I entered my bedroom and put the basket on my bed. Afterwards, I grabbed my wallet and exited my bedroom.

"Catch!" I heard a voice.

I quickly turned around and a sharp object hit me in the chest. I stumbled backwards against the wall. Behind me, the family picture fell to the floor and shattered.

"Really Jeff? Really?" I questioned.

"I felt the need to scare you," informed my green eyed friend.

"No it was not necessary," I said. "My chest hurts. What was that?"

"Josh's football," stated Jeff.

I glared at my green eyed friend.

"Boo who," Jeff said sarcastically.

Fuck you, I thought.

"So what did Elle say?" I asked picking up the broken glass.

"She said maybe some other time because she is at school and that she'll be taking exams all day today and tomorrow," replied Jeff helping me pick up the glass.

"So she is not working tonight?" I asked.

Jeff shook his head.

"I remembered she said something about school exams this week but I didn't know it was going to be today," I informed.

"She wanted them done early," stated Jeff.

"Smart girl," I said. "If it was up to us, we'd be doing it last minute."

I picked up a big piece of glass and it cut me on my thumb.

"Ow fuck!" I cried dropping all the glass I collected.

"What's wrong?" Jeff said overdramatically.

"I cut myself with some glass," I said.

"Oh no!" cried Jeff. "Alex-boo is going to die!"

"Oh shush," I smirked. "Can you pick up the glass while I'm cleaning up my thumb?"

"Anything for you Alex," Jeff said seductively.

I rolled my eyes and entered the bathroom. I turned my sink on to warm and began to wash out my bloody thumb. After that, I wrapped it in a towel to prevent it from bleeding and I opened the cabinet to get the spraying alcohol and Band-Aids. I sprayed my wound.

"Fucking shit!" I said softly.

The bleeding stopped. I put on a Ninja Turtle band aid, looking one hundred percent badass.

"I'm done," I said walking out.

"Yo Alex!" said Jeff. "Take a look at this."

"What is it?" I asked.

My green eyed friend pointed out a vertical crack on the wall.

"Dude," said Jeff. "I don't think that is a wall."

"Okay?" I said unsure of.

Jeff pushed the wall very hard and it opened like a door.

"Really Jeff?" I questioned. "Do you want my dad to murder me tomorrow morning?"

"Look!" he pointed out.

"What the fuck?" I said.

It was another room. It's very dark in there and the only light in there is coming from the cracks of the boards that covered the windows. Jeff tried turning the light switch, that was by the door, on but it didn't work. The electricity to that room must be cut.

"Come on," said Jeff entering the room. In further "Let's check it out."

"No," I said grabbing Jeff's arm and pulling him back. "I am not in the mood to get yelled at by my parents. Maybe some other time."

Jeff sighed.

"I'm done with the chores," I said changing the subject. "I'll finish the laundry later. Let's go."

"YAY!" Jeff cheered like cheerleader.

I had to get Jeff's mind off that room. If we got caught by mom, we're dead!

"Help me fix the wall door first," I ordered.

Jeff and I pulled on the wall and slammed it towards us. The wall/door closed, leaving white dust everywhere. My green eyed friend and I quickly cleaned up the mess. Afterwards, I grabbed the destroyed picture and threw it on the drawer that was by my parent's room. There are a few scratches on the wall due to the ball hitting it but I don't think no one will notice the crack.

Jeff and I were sitting at a table in Pizza Palace. Pizza Palace is an arcade pizzeria that everyone enjoys. Every month there is a different theme like outer space, renaissance, Halloween, Christmas etc. Since the month is November, it's a cheesy Thanksgiving theme.

"So what do you think is in that secret room in your house?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Probably old junk," I replied taking a sip of my large Dr. Pepper.

"Well, it won't hurt to check it out," informed Jeff. "You know, curiosity killed the cat."

"That's true," I said. "I am curious but at the same time I really don't care. I just don't want to get in trouble."

"Come on live a little Alexander," said Jeff.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Have you met my dad?" I questioned.

"Why don't you sneak in tonight after work and look around?" suggested Jeff. "If you find things or not, tell me tomorrow."

"I don't know," I said. "It's not really that important."

"To you it isn't but to me, I am curious," informed Jeff.

I took another sip of my soda.

"Fine then," said Jeff. "I'll just go to your house when you're sleeping and I'll look myself."

"How about no," I said.

The last time Jeff snuck into my house, I have never been in so much trouble before. My dad lost it very badly. Jeff did weird things and it was embarrassing. I don't even want to think about it.

"Please for me," said Jeff. "I won't bother you anymore."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll do it and I'll tell you tomorrow. Please don't come to my house again at night. You almost killed me with your weirdness."

Jeff chuckled.

"Good times bro, good times," he laughed.

I shook my head.

"Let's talk about something else," I said changing the subject.

"Oh…okay," said Jeff. "I saw your mom. We talked and stuff."

"Talked and stuff," I repeated. "Sounds interesting. Tell me more."

"I told your mom about the doll just to let you know," informed Jeff. "She wanted to see it but I told her Alex was washing it."

"Why would you tell her?" I asked. "I was planning on telling her after the doll was done washing."

"I was board and I had no one to talk to," stated Jeff. "Your mom is cool."

"Wow, thanks," I said.

Jeff gave me thumbs up. I can't believe you sometimes, I thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Lisa G

**Here is chapter 4. I do not own Silent Hill. Please enjoy. :)**

**Silent Hill: Forgotten Sister**

**Chapter 4: Lisa G. **

_2:49 P.M. _

It was almost three o 'clock and I had to leave for work in a few minutes. Jeff went in early, as usual, so he can get free soda. I was at home finishing up the laundry. Afterwards, I put the basket in my room and grabbed the doll out. It looks pretty decent but it'll do. I don't have time to give it another wash. Maybe mom can do it while I'm gone.

I entered the lounge area. Mom was sitting on her favorite rocking chair, reading a book with the window open. That cool breeze, I thought. Refreshing.

"Hey mom," I said. "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" asked Lillian not looking up from her book.

"Jeff told me that he told you that he found a doll while helping me clean the front yard," I informed.

My mom put her book down and looked at me.

"Yes I do remember him telling me about that," informed Lillian. "I was wondering if I can take a look at it."

I gave my mom the doll. She looked at the doll like she was looking at trophy.

"I want to give it to charity," I said. "It would be a nice thing to do."

"I could fix it," Lillian said softly. "But I am not sure about giving it away."

"Why not?" I argued.

"This doll belongs to someone very close to us," Lillian said sadly. "She would be angered if she found out this doll was given away."

"Who?" I asked.

No response.

I looked at my watch, _2:53. _I sighed.

"Well mom, I have to go," I said. "We'll talk later."

I kissed my mom's cheek.

I grabbed my keys off the key rack.

"Take care honey," my mom finally said.

I arrived at work. _Randolph's Market & Bakery _is the name of the store where I work at. It's a pretty big decent super market that is four blocks away from my house. It's popular but not very popular at the same time. I've been working here for about almost a year and the owner, Randy (Randolph) is a very cool guy. He is a really great friend of my parents and his wife, Meredith, her baking is so yummy! Overall, I get paid all right, like six to seven bucks an hours. I work Monday through Thursdays and I get Friday and Saturday off, or I baby sit on those days. On Sundays, I am a waiter at a sports bar. I know I don't have days off, really, but I need the money real bad so I can leave Shepherd's Glen and start fresh.

I entered the store and walked to the back door. That is where the lockers are located.

I entered the locker room. I noticed Jeff sitting on the wall with his back against the wall and his head up high with his eyes closed. He has an orange soda pop in his hand. I stepped on his leg.

"Ah!" moaned Jeff.

"Get up lazy!" I ordered. "We got work."

"I was not sleeping," argued Jeff. "I was just enjoying an orange soda."

"I didn't ask if you were sleeping," I smiled. "Now get up!"

Jeff sighed.

I opened my locker and took out my blue apron.

"Gosh I am so tired after eating that pizza," said Jeff.

"You ate like the whole entire thing and saved me three pieces you fat ass," I informed.

"Boo you whore!" cried Jeff putting his apron on.

Last, I put my name tag on.

"I gave my mom the doll," I said.

"Really?" questioned Jeff. "So did she agree to fix it?"

"Yeah but she doesn't want to give it away," I said. "She said it belonged to someone close to us."

"Who?" asked Jeff stretching.

"She didn't tell me," I replied. "My mom was sad about it."

"Well, I hope your mom will be okay and don't forget the bedroom!" Jeff said with joy.

I ignored him and walked out the locker room with my green eyed friend behind. I saw Randy sweeping the bread aisle.

"Good afternoon sir," I greeted. "I'll take that."

I grabbed the broom from Randy and began to sweep.

"Hello Alex," greeted Randy. "You didn't have to help me, I got it."

"No no," I said. "I'll sweep for you. After all, Jeff is on cashier today."

Randy rolled his eyes.

"As much as I think of him as my own, that kid still drives me nuts," commented the old man.

**A/N:** Randy Griffin is a fifty year old man with grey hair and hazel brown eyes. He has light skin and he is shorter than Alex and Jeff due to his age. He wears khaki pants with a white long sleeved shirt with a royal blue sweater vest and black shoes. Randy wears the market's blue apron over his clothes. Randy used to fight in war alongside Adam and retired the same year. Mr. Griffin opened a super market here in Shepherd's Glen two year after the war with his wife Meredith. Randy is a very nice man yet he can be strict towards others when they don't listen, especially Jeff.

Jeff worked here for a long time ever since his sophomore year and Randy sees him as his own son. Heck, my best friend begged Randy to let me work here. I am thankful for that to be honest.

"Well I better go take over the cashier and have Jeffrey help me with the boxes in the back," said Randy. "When you're done, can you help Jeffery with the boxes?"

"Yes sir," I said.

After I finished sweeping, Jeff and I were out in the back getting boxes and going back inside the store to stock the shelves.

I slowly put my box down in the cereal aisle. Of course Jeff would throw his.

"Hottie nurse coming our way," said Jeff walking down the aisle.

"What?" I asked.

I looked where Jeff was walking to. He was right, there was a beautiful nurse walking down the cereal aisle. She is a tall blonde with light skin that went with her beautiful teal eyes. She wore a short white nurse's dress with a red cardigan. To match her outfit is red pumps and she had a green sash around her right muscle and a green name tag on her dress pocket. Prepare to watch Jeff fail, I thought. In other words, watch me embarrass the living crap out of him.

I appeared next to Jeff and wrapped my arm around him.

"Aye! Good afternoon Jeffery, lovely nurse," I greeted.

The nurse smiled.

"So I noticed you two talking," I stated.

"Not now Alex," said Jeff. "I'm busy."

"It's okay," I said. "I can help. Lovely nurse, Jeff is the perfect guy and when I mean perfect, he is lazy and strange. I do all of his work for him."

"What?!" yelled Jeff.

The girl snickered.

"T-that is not true," argued Jeff. "Go away Alex!"

I looked at the girl's nametag, _Lisa G. Nurse Assistant_.

"How about this Lisa?" I suggested. "Do you want to go out with a man who is a total douche bag who likes to scratch his sack in public and picks his nose?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess so," chuckled Lisa. "He sounds like a perfect man."

"I'm sorry but I must go," Jeff said embarrassingly to Lisa. "ALEX YOU'RE DEAD!"

I ran away laughing while Jeff was chasing after me.

Jeff was standing at the cash register, pouting like a baby and ignoring me, while I was sweeping the front entrance. Randy was leaning on the wall, giving the both of us a lecture.

"You two are grown men fighting over a girl?" questioned the old man. "What? This isn't high school anymore."

"Yeah I thought she was cute but I wasn't fighting over her," I said.

"Liar!" yelled Jeff.

I rolled my eyes.

"I just did it to embarrass Jeffrey," I confessed. "He embarrasses me a lot. Why not embarrass him back?"

Randy sighed.

"You two are too much," stated Randy walking away. "Apologize and get back to work."

"I'm pretty sure if Elle was here, she would be mad at you Alex," Jeff said with attitude.

"Why?" I asked. "She doesn't care."

"Aren't you guys a thing?" asked Jeff not facing me.

"No," I quickly said. "We're just best friends."

Jeff scoffed.

"Jeffery Thomas Payne," I said out loud. "I am sorry for ruining your date with a hot nurse. Oh will you ever forgive me?!"

Jeff turned around.

"If you ever see that nurse again, tell her the truth," stated Jeff. "I forgive you unless you let me pick my nose and scratch my sack in front of you."

I opened my arms for a hug. Jeffrey walked out of the register and attacked me with a hug. Suddenly some random cute girl with black hair came in.

"Oh hi cutie!" said Jeff leaving me for the girl.

The girl smiled.

"Well then Jeff," I said. "Fuck you too."

I noticed the blonde nurse, Lisa, finishing up paying. She grabbed her bags and made her way towards the exit.

"Hey Lisa!" I said. "Wait up! Can we talk?"

"Sure," she said. "What's up?"

"First of all, I am really sorry about my friend," I said. "What I said about him are lies. I only did it because he embarrasses me a lot."

The blonde nurse chuckled.

"It's okay," said Lisa. "A friend of mine does that to me sometimes."

"Great," I said. "Well not great for you, great as in someone who agrees with me…in a way."

Lisa smirked.

"You know what Alex," said Lisa. "You're an all right guy. I like you. You kind of remind me of your sister."

Sister? I thought. What?

"Well thanks," I said. "You're beautiful yourself. I'm sorry to be a burden but I don't have a sister. I have a little brother though."

"Oh," said Lisa confused. "I am so sorry about that. It's just that there is this girl in the hospital, she has the same eye color as you and same personality…kind of."

"No I don't have a sister," I said.

"Well it was nice talking to you," said Lisa. "I hope to see you again someday."

"Yeah," I said. "We should hang out sometime, coffee maybe?"

"I'd like that," said the blonde nurse.

She walked away. I leaned on the wall. Just because someone has the same eye color and personality as me doesn't make me related to them. I wanted to tell Lisa that but she is too sweet.


	5. Chapter 5 The Room Brookhaven

**Here is chapter 5. I know I forgot to mention this but this takes place when Alex is twenty two years old, Joshua is fourteen (I changed it to view things differently if Josh was still alive) and Erika is sixteen. Also, I noticed that the first few chapters are one thousand words, it's only the beginning. Later on it'll be more. **

** I do not own Silent Hill. Please enjoy. :)**

**Silent Hill: Forgotten Sister**

**Chapter 5: The Room/Brookhaven Insane Asylum **

_10:33 p.m._

I was driving home. I tried my best to avoid the bridge because of the dream I had last night. For that matter, I avoid going cruising because I am fucking tired; I don't even think I can function anymore. Thank God the day is over though.

I pulled up on the side of my house. I grabbed my bags, took my keys out and exited the car. It's mid-October and the nights are cold. I love fall because it's the season of bonfires, hanging out with friends, drinking, sweater and football season. Whoever doesn't like that is weird…

I entered the house.

I hung my keys on the key rack and went upstairs. The house it quiet and I like it that way. I entered my bedroom to change into some pajamas. Afterwards, I grabbed my cellphone and my basketball sandals and walked out into the hall. Slowly and quietly, I pushed the secret wall/door open. I turned the flash on in my phone and quietly entered the room closing the wall/door behind me.

I shined my phone around the bedroom. It's a small room that is painted baby pink with yellow, purple and baby blue flowers on one wall. The other walls were just baby pink. In an instant, this is a little girl's bedroom. The floor has white carpet with dark stains. Gross, I thought. I hope it's not blood. Anyways, in the middle of the room is a small bed fit for a little girl. The bed was made and covered in dust. It looked like no one slept here for years.

In front of the bed next to the wall door, is a dark brown wooden dresser. On the dresser were various dolls. Porcelain, plastic, rag and even Barbie dolls were lined up and covered in dust. This is creepy, I thought. Pinned to the mirror are family pictures back in the day. There was a picture of my family with Aunt Mary and Uncle James. I opened the drawers. I found nothing but old medals and more family pictures. These pictures are strange because they've been cut out. Weird, I thought. Maybe someone was making a collage.

The closet has a padlock. Shit! I thought. I ignored the closet for now until I find a key or I could pick the lock but I don't have a knife with me at the moment. Anyways, next to the bed is a window that is boarded up. In between the locked closet and the boarded up window is a black four drawer filing cabinet. In alphabetical order were the names of the founding family.

_Bartlett _

_Fitch _

_Holloway _

_Shepherd_

I sat down Indian style and rummaged through the Shepherd family files. This whole bedroom has been a mystery. Maybe I could find an answer in here.

I rummaged through the files. A name caught my attention. _Erika M. Shepherd. _

Erika? I thought. I don't know an Erika to be honest. Dad told me and Joshua about our ancestors. He started from Isaac Shepherd to us. I don't remember him mentioning an Erika.

I pulled the file out, which has a lot of papers, and put it on the floor. There is a picture clipped to the front of the file. It was a little girl, sitting in a chair with her hands on her lap, with a straight depressing face. She has long brown hair and bangs that almost covered her eyes. Her eyes are big and hazel brown, kind of like mine. On her small fair skinned body, she wore a red dress with black sandals. To complete the look, she wore a big red bow in her hair.

I opened the files.

_Name: Erika _

_Middle: Michelle _

_Last: Shepherd._

_D.O.B: April 5, 1995_

_Hospital: Alchemilla Hospital _

_Town/City: Silent Hill, Maine_

_Doctor: Martin Fitch _

_Parents: Adam & Lillian Shepherd _

_Siblings: Joshua & Alex Shepherd _

_God Parents: Frank & Wanda Coleridge _

Sibling? I thought. I have a dead sibling named Erika. Why was I never…..?

**FLASHBACK...**

"You know what Alex," said Lisa. "You're an all right guy. I like you. You kind of remind me of your sister."

Sister? I thought. What?

"Well thanks," I said. "You're beautiful yourself. I'm sorry to be a burden but I don't have a sister. I have a little brother though."

"Oh," said Lisa confused. "I am so sorry about that. It's just that there is this girl in the hospital, she has the same eye color as you and same personality…kind of."

"No I don't have a sister," I said.

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

Lisa knows something, I thought. Lisa must have been Erika's nurse years ago. No it can't be! Lisa is too young, around my age maybe older.

I flipped the page. There is a picture in black and white of my dad on a dock along with an article clipping. He is on his knees, holding a little girl to his chest. My dad...he was crying?

I read the article.

_July 14, 2002.  
>7YEAR OLD GIRL DROWNS, POSSIBLY DEATH <em>

_Toluca Lake is a nice lake to go camping and have family and friend barbecue. It's a great place to go swimming except for some. _

_ Seven year old Erika Shepherd, daughter of Shepherd's Glen Sherriff, Adam Shepherd, was found in the middle of the lake by Elle Holloway, the daughter of Judge Margaret Holloway, drowned on July 14, 2002._

_Holloway stated: "I was out for a swim and all of a sudden I saw a body floating down. Curious, I went down to bottom and noticed that it was my best friend's little sister. She was unconscious and I swore I saw hands pulling her down."_

_Elle Holloway could have referring to the lost souls of the Little Baroness that disappeared many years ago. _

_"Erika was blind folded, hands tied behind her back and her left leg was tied to a boulder. Someone must have been a body builder to throw that boulder into the water," informed Holloway. _

_No one knew what happened but police officers suspected that she was pushed in._

_Police Officer Mike Groves stated "It was more likely that the little girl (Erika) was pushed in the water because her hands were tied behind her back and her left foot was tied to a rock. She was also blind folded. Whoever did this didn't want her to swim back up or live for that matter. They are one sick fuck."_

_When divers went in to retrieve the body, they noticed the girl had fresh bruises and scratches. On her left arm, they noticed a burn mark from her wrist to her elbow. __  
>Though the father, Adam Shepherd, had an idea who it was ...<br>_  
>The rest of the article is torn off. I wanted to know god damn it! I thought. I hope this sick fuck is in jail or dead!<p>

There was another article from the same year. Most of it was torn off to the specific details.

_July 16, 2002.__  
>1:00 p.m.<br>Erika Shepherd was pronounced dead on July 16, 2002 at 3:00 a.m._

Well then, I thought. This sick fuck better pray for death now. I'll kill him.

I continued to search through the files. I found an address to an insane asylum. Why would mom and dad have an address to an insane asylum?

_Brookhaven Insane Asylum,  
>90649, 573 Drevis Lane, Shepherd's Glen NE<em> **[1]**

Drevis Lane? I thought. That is like a two hour dive over there. It's on the other side of town. Drevis Lane is also in the middle of nowhere, kind of.

I continued to read on.

_Room 210._

210? I thought. Who in our family is in the asylum?  
>I flipped the page.<p>

There was a picture of Erika, but older. What the hell? I thought. Erika is sitting in a wheelchair and she is actually smiling. She is wearing a floral print dress with white sandals. Her hair is curled except her bangs are to the side unlike her child picture. She has a pink bow in her hair. There was writing on the picture.

_To: Mom and Dad  
>From: Erika.<br>Happy Aniversary! I wish I was there to celebrate it with you guys. Have a great day.  
>November 14, 2010<em>

She's alive? I thought. But the other article! So dad lied to the reporters. Erika is scared for life about drowning; mom and dad had to lock her up.

I noticed that this picture is from like a year ago.

I might call off tomorrow and go to the asylum. Suddenly, my head started to hurt.

"Ah shit!" I said.

I collapsed to the ground, falling on the papers.

_9:21 am. _

_Wednesday, November 17, 2011._

I rolled over on my back, waking up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes so I could get used to the lighting. I lied. There isn't much lighting in here, except for the sun trying to get through the cracks of the board.

I looked at my phone. It's almost dead because I forgot to turn off the flash. I looked at the time. Nine twenty two in the morning. I guess I'll call off today. Before I could leave, I collected all the papers.

Dad works today and Joshua is at school. Mom must be in the kitchen or in her lounge working on Anne's dress. I quietly left the room and closed the wall. I ran across to my bedroom and closed the door, locking it.

I sat at my desk, looking at all the papers and pictures.

"Oh my God!" I said. "I can't believe I have a sister."

It's always been Josh and I, I thought. No one else! Why am I struggling to remember this girl? I am going to Brookhaven today and find something out.

I'm feeling pretty pumped up about this but at the same time, I am nervous. I put my slippers on and went downstairs for breakfast. I don't know what to tell my parents to be honest. Maybe they didn't want Josh and I to know that we have a sister.

I entered the kitchen. My mom was leaning on the counter, drinking her coffee and reading a book. On the table is a plate of warm fresh pancakes with bacon. Yum! I thought.

"Morning mom," I greeted.

I hugged my mom and kissed her cheek.

"Morning sweetheart," greeted Lillian. "I made you pancakes and bacon.

"I see that," I said. "Thank you."

I opened the fridge and took the bottle of orange juice out.

"How was work last night?" asked Lillian.

"It went well," I replied. "The night was long…as usual."

"What are you doing today before work?" asked Lillian while taking a sip of her coffee.

Going to Brookhaven to meet Erika, I thought.

"I'm actually going to call off today," I said. "I'm really tired and stressed out."

"Really? You don't seem that tired at all," commented Lillian.

"Well I am," I stated pouring a glass of juice. "What about you?"

"I'm almost done with Anne's dress," informed Lillian. "I just need to stitch a few buttons."

"Are you going to deliver it today?" I asked.

"Maybe," replied Lillian. "If I have time."

I sat down and began to eat my breakfast. While I was eating, I thought, what is Erika like? Is she nice? Or is she an insane killer? I doubt it, she's only sixteen.

After breakfast, I went upstairs to go shower. As I showered, I stood against the wall with my eyes closed, letting the warm water pound on my skin and the shampoo run down my face. The thing that is bugging me the most is why Erika is in the mental hospital. What made her go in there? Her medical records didn't really say much. It's really hard not to talk about it. I want to ask my parents or any of the founding families if they know about her. At the same moment, I don't want to get into any trouble because I know I am not allowed to know about her.

I rinsed my hair off and washed my body down. Was Erika a crazy child or a possessed child? Was she ill or did mom and dad want to get rid of her? Knowing my parents, they don't believe in abortion. Mom or dad probably didn't want a second child. No, because Joshua is around and they love him a lot. If I took part in this, I would suggest sending Erika to a monastery and save her all the trouble.

I got out of the shower and dried myself. I wrapped the towel around my waste. I can't help but think what is my sister like? Erika can be really gorgeous but with an ugly personality, vice versa.

I began to change. After putting my underwear on, I put on a pair of khaki skinny jeans with a white tank top tucked in. Then I put on a red and blue plaid long sleeve shirt. I'm taking my time to get ready. I want to look clean and spiffy for my sister. There is a fifty fifty chance that she won't give two shits but I still like to look good.

After putting gel in my hair, deodorant on and cologne on, I went to my bedroom. I sat on the bed putting my socks and shoes on. I grabbed a red hoodie out of the closet and put it on along with my rectangle glasses. After getting ready, I grabbed my black shoulder bag and packed it with Erika's papers. I grabbed my glasses and my car keys and went outside. It's cold and a little bit foggy.

I opened the garage door and entered my vehicle. I started the car, turning on the heater. It was starting to get colder now. I placed my bag on the driver side seat and closed the car door. I slowly backed out. The thing about driving at this time is that it is cold and a little foggy. It's also scary to, because there is a bridge that will take you to Brahms and you don't know if you'll fall off or not.

While driving to Brookhaven, I called Randy. The phone rang for a few seconds and then he answered.

"Hello?" answered Randy.

"Good morning sir," I greeted. "It's me Alex. I just called to let you know that I am not going to work today. I don't really feel too good and I woke up this morning throwing up."

"Fine by me," said Randy. "I'll just have Jeff take over. I'm sorry that you're sick and take care my son."

"Thank you," I said.

I hung up and put my phone on my lap.

Due to the fogginess and the cold, I made it safely to Brookhaven. Before I got out of the car, I thought, what am I going to say to Erika? Maybe I should have of thought about this. I'm not really good at saying hello to a person I haven't seen in a while or saying goodbye to someone I care. I already failed with my ex-girlfriend Olivia and I have a feeling that I'll screw up big time with Erika.

I grabbed my bag, leaving the car and locking it. The weather started to get worse. It would be exciting if it snowed but I doubt that would happen. It's been years since it snowed.

I walked across the parking lot and stepped on a black mat by the entrance. The doors slid open. I walked up the receptionist table. There was an African American lady talking in the phone. She looked at me and put the phone in her shoulder. Her blue eyes met with my hazel brown eyes. She looks like she is in her middle thirties and judging by her looks, she looks like she has been working night shifts.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked in a British accent.

"Yeah," I replied. "Do you know where I can meet a patient that goes by the name Erika M. Shepherd?"

I looked at her name tag. _Jesse W. Receptionist_

"Uh...yeah," said Jesse. "Yeah yeah. She's in the third floor right now doing a test. I think she should be done by now. Do you mind if you can wait in the waiting area while I call her doctor?"

"Sure," I said.

"Can I get a name?" asked Jesse.

"Alex," I replied. "Alex Shepherd."

"So you're sheriff's kid too huh?" questioned Jesse. "For a second, I thought you were a friend or something. My apologies."

"It's cool," I said.

The receptionist sounded uncomfortable when I asked for Erika. Maybe there is something crazy about her? By the looks of it, doctors, nurses and receptionists fear my sister

I sat down in the waiting room, reading a magazine. I wonder what kind of test Erika has to do. Strange that she has to do testing. I never heard of ill patients doing tests.

"Excuse me, Alex," said Jesse.

I put the magazine down and looked at the blue eyed receptionist.

"Dr. Copen is ready to see you," informed the receptionist. "He is in the third floor room 308."

I nodded.

Jesse opened the gate for me.

"Good luck kid," she said. "You'll need it."  
>"Thanks?" I said unsure of.<p>

I entered through the gate and it closed behind me. What the receptionist said, Erika really is crazy.

I walked down the hall. If Erika is really that psychotic, then I better watch what I say and what I do. I've reached the elevator and entered. Third floor, I thought. 308.

The elevator stopped and I walked out. I took the files out of my bag and quickly rummaged through the papers. I found both of the pictures that I needed. Afterwards, I put everything back in my bag and kept the pictures. If I had the chance to meet a famous scientist, I would ask him or her to build a time a time machine. I wanna go back in time and stop this madness. I wanna see the truth for myself. I'll make this meet sweet and simple for Erika.

If I can recall, Jesse said that Dr. Copen would be waiting for me. I walked down the hall until I came up to 308. The door is painted a light brown with the number 308 painted in black on the window. The paint looks fresh. Anyways, I saw Erika with her doctor. Oh shit, I thought. How you changed over the years?

Erika looked like a mess big time. Her hair is messy, her pajamas are wrinkled and her eyes are baggy. Just by looking at her face, she has a very hateful expression. Since Dr. Copen is facing his back towards me, all I know is that he is a big tall blonde fellow dressed very formally with a doctor's coat. I knocked on the window to get someone's attention. The blonde doctor slightly turned around and looked back at Erika. He turned back around and walked towards me. He opened the door and stepped outside.

Copen has nice blonde hair that is slipped back. His eyes are green which are very beautiful and went great with his light skin tone. Copen seems to be in his mid-forties. Due to a few wrinkles and the bags under his eyes make him look like he's fifty. On his right cheek is a big scar.

"Good morning doctor," I greeted.

"Good morning," greeted Dr. Copen with a British accent. "You must be Alex Shepherd? Erika's brother? Sheriff's oldest kid?"

Another English person, I thought. Cool beans!

"Yeah," I said to all of that.

"Before we go in, I have a lot that I must tell you," informed the blonde doctor.

"Go ahead," I said. "I got time."

"Don't anger your sister or make her sad for that matter," stated Copen. "She will go crazy and let it out on all her doctors, nurses and other patients. Second, don't be rude or stupid. She hates that and she'll put you on her bad side which will take forever to get out of. Don't believe me; ask Lisa and my son Derrick."

"I believe you," I said. "Anything else?"

"When you're on her bad side, she'll see you as a threat and start a fight with you," informed the blonde middle aged doctor. "Make sure she doesn't do that because honestly, she is a fighter. If she actually tried to pass her tests, she could leave the hospital and sign up for the service after she graduates high school."

"I have a question," I informed.

Dr. Copen nodded.

"Why is she locked up in the first place?" I asked. "Her medical records never mentioned that and I didn't bother to ask my parents because if I did, I will be in deep shit. They don't want me to know about Erika."

"I understand," said Copen. "Erika is locked up because she is diagnosed to schizophrenia, meaning she talks to herself. Then, she hallucinates where she is living in a world full of evil and the Boogeyman, which she is trying to escape. She is scared of swimming because she'll fear that she'll drown. Last, she has the fear Athazagoraphobia, meaning the fear of being forgotten or ignored. She doesn't really have that fear, but she HATES it when people forget about her."

I have a feeling that she will beat the living daylights out of me and she might want to bury me six feet under because I forgot about her, I thought. Honestly, I'll do anything for her forgiveness. I'll go jump off a cliff if I have to.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered. "Earlier, the receptionist Jesse said that Erika does a test. What is the test exactly?"

"We lock her in a dark room for a few minutes," said Copen. "I know you may think it's cruel, but it's the only way we can get Erika to stop being scared of the dark and the Boogeyman."

"I don't think it's cruel," I said. "If it's the only thing you got to cure my sister…"

"We tried our best but she doesn't last a minute," said Copen.

I sighed.

"Is there a few more things you need to add?" I changed the subject.

"Here," Copen said handing me a syringe. "If Erika breaks down, quickly stab her with this. It will calm her down."

"What it is?" I asked.

"Let's just say it calms the nerves," replied the blonde doctor. "Don't worry; there will be security guards outside

"Ah…yeah," I said. "Yeah, yeah I got it. I'll try my best not to hurt Erika."

"Good," said Copen. "Good luck my boy, you'll need it. Remember this, you only have an hour and a half to visit."

I nodded. I placed the syringe in my bag and entered the room. I took a deep breath.

**[1] NE means Shepherd's Glen New England **


	6. Chapter 6 Erika Shepherd

**Here is chapter 6. ****I do not own Silent Hill. Please enjoy. :)**

**Silent Hill: Forgotten Sister**

**Chapter 6: Erika Shepherd **

Erika was sitting at a table, looking out the window. Her hair is in a messy bun and she wore a red head band along with her messy hair. She wore an oversized navy blue sweater. I pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Hi buddy," I greeted. "How's it going? Remember me, your big brother Alex?"

Erika didn't turn around.

"Don't call me buddy!" snapped Erika in a soft high pitched voice.

Damn! I thought.

"I'm sorry," I said.

No response.

Erika slowly turned around, revealing the rest of her body. Her hazel eyes have bags and she has left side bangs. On her right eye is a black bruise and her sweater has a big gray anchor. What's wrong with her eye? I thought.

"Well," said Erika.

"Well what?" I quickly said.

Erika's eyes widened and she sat up. Shit! I thought. I must have provoked her…again.

"Aren't you going to apologize for the other things you did?" questioned Erika.

I kept quiet.

"I'm waiting," Erika said impatiently.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry for forgetting about you and the other things I did to you," I said meaningful.

"Good!" said Erika. "We can talk now."

"Do you remember me?" I asked again.

"Yeah," said Erika. "I remember you, Alex, and thank you very much for coming when I was needed in help…then again, you are the biggest asshole and this is what you wanted!"

I bit my lip. I don't know if I should use the syringe now.

"No, I ain't mad, thank you very much for asking," continued Erika.

"Maybe you should have some consideration and let me finish," I said. "I see that you are upset and I said I was sorry. I am sorry, again, for making you mad and especially forgetting about you but I've been busy."

"Oh the busy excuse!" mocked Erika.

"It's true," I said.

"Where's Joshua?" Erika asked changing the subject.

"At school," I replied.

"Does Josh know about me?" asked Erika.

"Not really," I said. "I'm scared that if I tell him, he will most likely rat me out. I wasn't supposed to know about you but my best friend…he annoyed me about it."

"Oh," said Erika. "You'll find the perfect time just like dad said. He promised me that the next time he came to visit, he'll bring you guys."

"If you are thinking that I am like dad," I stated. "Think again!"

Erika looked out the window and back at me.

I opened my shoulder bag and grabbed Erika's file. I opened it up and laid it out on the table. The brunette turned around.

"How did you get in my room?" demanded Erika. "That has been locked up for nine years."

"I found the secret door and don't tell dad when you see him," I said.

"Whatever," said Erika looking through the papers.

"Dr. Copen told me why you're in here," I informed. "There is no such thing as the Boogeyman."

"Says the man who told me about him," snapped Erika. "Remember little Stephen? The boy you assumed dead?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You did this to yourself. You're the one with the childish reality. Are you sure mom and dad didn't tell you about the Boogeyman? They told me first!"

"Shut up!" yelled Erika standing up revealing a pair of gray sweat pants and pointing a finger at me. "You told me everything about that monster. You scared me with all your Boogeyman shit all because of what Stephen did to Jennie. It's your entire fault. Don't tell me you forgot?!"

I scooted my chair back.

"I…i…- I started

Erika glared at me.

**FLASHBACK…**

_Spring, 2005_

_Erika: 5 Alex: 12 Josh: 3_

Erika and I were sitting outside in the back yard, enjoying a drink of Kool-Aid. Dad was at work and mom was inside making brownies. Josh is on the swing, enjoying himself. It's a perfect spring afternoon.

"Guess what happened at school the other day big brother Alex?" asked Erika.

"What happened?" I asked out of boredom.

"There was this boy, his name is Stephen, and he kicked down my friend Jennie's sand castle and threw her doll across the playground," replied Erika sounding shock. "That was mean and Jennie was crying."

"Wow!" I said sarcastically surprised. "Tell me more!"

"Stephen got in trouble and he had to sit at the wall," informed Erika taking a drink from her cup. "I helped Jennie get her doll back and rebuild her castle even bigger."

"Nice," I commented not paying attention.

I remembered when I got in trouble at school or anywhere for that matter; my parents would tell me the tale of the Boogeyman so I could behave better. That happened seven years ago and I believed them. Erika never got it trouble…it's my time to shine now.

"Hey Erika," I said. "Wanna know something?"

"Sure," said Erika with joy.

"You know that kid Stephen you mentioned right now?" I questioned.

"Yeah," replied Erika. "What about him?"

"He could be dead," I informed with a straight face.

Erika's face went pale. Oh my God, I thought. I can't even…

"W-what do you mean big brother?" Erika asked sadly.

"The Boogeyman," I replied. "He wields a giant rusty jagged knife. He kills people with it. He takes the souls of little children who don't behave. First he tears out their spine, killing them. Then, he hangs your dead carcass on his wall. Yes the Boogeyman has his own house."

No response from Erika.

"If you want to live, you better behave," I said.

"B-b-but I-i always behaved Alex," stuttered Erika.

"I know you do and that is good," I informed standing. "Pray every night or else the Boogeyman will take you."

I made my way into the house, the smell of brownies and the enjoying sounds of a little girl whimpering. I smirked.

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

"I remembered," I said. "I'm so sorry."

"For years, I've believed what you told me," snapped Erika. "The doctors said that I caused this to myself. Ever since I got my memory back three years ago, it wasn't me. It was you. All you!"

"Calm down," I said softly. "Please calm down."

"I've been living in fear ever since Alex," confessed Erika and ignored me. "I am so scared to rebel sometimes…I dream about him and it's not even funny. I scream at night because of him. I can't sleep because of him…"

Erika paused for a moment. I was silenced.

"I see him at night sometimes," informed Erika sadly. "I run away because I am scared but he always chases me. You can run, but you'll only die tired." **[1]**

My brunette sister plopped down on the chair, taking a few deep breaths. I am scared to be honest. I feel like a total douche bag too. When Erika yelled at me, I was kind of glad I remembered little Stephen and Jennie. I don't know what to say.

After a minute of silence, Erika decided to speak.

"Brother?" asked Erika softly. "How did you get over your fears?"

After all this yelling, you decide to call me brother, I thought.

"One day after going through man hood," I began. "I just decided to grow up and put my ridiculous fears aside. After going to adult hood, children memories are just so painful."

"So you think it's ridiculous?" asked Erika.

I nodded.

"Well it's not Alex," replied Erika. "People suffer more than me. For example, my neighbor is afraid of gaining weight. She doesn't eat a lot. Wouldn't you consider that ridiculous?"

"A ridiculous eating disorder," I informed.

Erika sighed.

"At least you got to see the world," informed the brunette. I got to see about one hundred fifty three different people die every other day for going crazy, patients fighting, surgeries, all that good stuff," stated the brunette."

At this moment, I want to cry because Erika is living in hell. It's sad how she has been locked up for nine years and I honestly don't want her to live another nine years alone.

"Not to be a bother, but what happened to your eye?" I asked changing the subject.

Erika giggled, and then scoffed.

"I got in a fight with my nurse and it's none of your damn business," replied Erika.

"Does your nurse happen to be Lisa?" I quickly asked.

"Lisa Garland?" questioned Erika. "Yes."

Garland is her last name? I thought. Then she must be related to that man Steve Garland who sold Shuki to us years ago.

"I met her at work last night," I said. "She was at the store buying-

"Cereal for me," interrupted Erika.

"Yeah, I guess so," I stated. "Is Lisa here?"

"I don't know and I don't care honestly," informed Erika. "Lisa can go die for all I care."

Ouch! I thought. What the hell is wrong with you?!

My sister stood up and leaned her head on the window. I saw her reflection on the window and she looked very upset.

"I think Lisa is nice- I began.

"Enough about her," said Erika. "I don't care!"

I kept quiet.

"How do you spend your days here?" I asked.

"I am artist and photographer," replied Erika. "I spend my time drawing or either taking pictures. Sometimes I go outside and shoot some hoops. Other times, like once a month, Lisa takes me out for a day to see the world…kind of."

"Dr. Copen told me about your tests," I informed.

"Yeah, I have to pass them in order to accept reality," replied Erika. "I'll never accept reality because reality can be fake sometimes."

"Why say that?" I asked.

Erika turned to look at me.

"For example, God," said Erika. "People claim it is real and others claim it's not. People claim it's a man, like mom and dad, and others think it's a girl. I have my doubts about him sometimes even though I am supposed to be a good Catholic. I think God is fake. If he was real, he would be helping people like me. Ask me, am I out of the hospital?" **[2]**

"Are you out of the hospital?" I asked.

I had to ask because I have a feeling she'll rage.

"Nope!" replied Erika.

"I don't get what this has to do with God but I believe he is real," I informed. "God is answering your prayers but he is waiting for the perfect moment."

"Yeah I know when the perfect moment is," said Erika. "When I'm dead and they bury my body in the cemetery."

This girl, I thought. She is so negative.

Erika stood up and paced around the room while I watched her.

"I'm telling you now Alex," informed Erika. "You can say sorry so many times but I'll never forgive a waste of skin like you. Presents, cards and candy…I'll just burn it just like hell will do to us one day. I don't care what you do, I'll never forgive you."

"You're a bitch, I hope you know that."

Erika opened a cabinet and rummaged inside.

"Why are you so damn negative?!" I yelled. "Be happy I came to visit. I didn't have to visit you know. I could of stayed home, asleep and not waste my time on you."

I lost it. I couldn't do it anymore. Erika was pissing me off.

Erika held a can of Febreeze and laughed.

"You know what Alex," said Erika. "It was your entire fault and don't play dumb. You should have found out years ago when I was worried about you. Now, I just don't care about you."

Erika pushed the table out of the way and walked towards me. I quickly stood up and took the syringe out.

"I don't really like the term '_revenge' _but I have no choice but to do so on you, you mother fucker," stated Erika.

I threw my arm forward to stab her with the needle. Erika was quick and kicked me in the thigh. She sprayed the can of Febreeze in my face. I fell on my knees, dropping the syringe, and felt a sharp pain in my gut.

Erika ran off, laughing.

"Fuck!" I cried rubbing my burning eyes. "Fuck!"

**[1] I found this quote on a piece of fan art and I really liked it. I don't remember who but their fan art was brilliant.**

**[2] Don't assume things yet. I am a Catholic and I do believe in God and all the saints.**


	7. Chapter 7 Erika vs Alex

**Chapter 7 is up. I do not own Silent Hill. Please enjoy. :)**

**Silent Hill: Forgotten Sister**

**Chapter 7: Erika vs. Alex.**

My face smelled really good like a field of flowers yet my eyes burned like a bitch. Even though I had my glasses on, Erika got close enough to burn the living hell out of my eyes. Fucking shit man! I thought. I hope I don't go blind.

I took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes. Everything in the room looked watery and blurry. Luckily there was a sink inside. I didn't hesitate to turn the water faucet on. I rinsed my eyes out, rubbing and splashing all over the place.

I wiped my face with a paper towel and looked in the mirror. My eyes stung and they're red. People will think I am stoned, I thought. I rubbed my eyes again. My sight is still a little blurry but it'll do for now.

I grabbed my glasses and put them in my bag. Afterwards I grabbed my bag and left the room. I walked down the hall, noticing a nurse with red/orange hair. She stood out big time.

"Hey miss nurse with the crazy bright hair!" I said getting her attention.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the lady.

"Have you seen a girl with brown hair in a navy blue sweatshirt with a big gray anchor?" I asked.

"She ran down the hall on the left a minute ago," replied the red/orange haired nurse. "Are you all right? Your eyes are red?"

"I'm fine," I said running away. "Thank you!"

I ran down the left hall. There was another intersection. I saw a male doctor with brown hair and round glasses. I stopped him.

"Excuse me sir," I quickly said. "Have you seen a girl with brown hair in a navy blue sweatshirt with a big gray anchor?"

"Yes I have," replied the doctor. "She ran down the left hall and she must have entered the elevator to the courtyard on the first floor."

"Thank you," I said running down the left hall.

Erika is long gone, I thought.

I stepped out of the elevator on the first floor. I walked down the hall and I noticed Dr. Copen. Fuck! I thought. That is the last person that I want to see.

"Hello Mr. Shepherd," greeted Dr. Copen. "I see you're finished visiting Erika."

"Not quite," I said scratching the back of my head. "Well you see…"

Dr. Copen crossed his arms and gave me a look.

"So you provoked her?" he questioned.

"Not really," I replied. "Kind of, but no. It's her fault. I tried saying 'hello' but she almost tore my head off."

Dr. Copen sighed.

"Doctors and nurses upstairs told me she came down here to the courtyard," I said. "Have you seen her?"

"She is in the courtyard but I don't know where," informed the doctor. "I'll have to call her doctors and nurses to restrain her."

I nodded.

I pushed the glass door open and entered the court yard. It seems to me that the weather got colder and the clouds got cloudier.

I noticed Erika is sitting at a bench.

"Hey Erika!" I called out running towards her.

She stood up and quickly booked it towards the fence. I sprinted after her.

"Erika!" I yelled. "Stop this right now!"

The brunette jumped on the fence and climbed like a monkey. I stopped and looked through the fence. She was entering the pool area. If she jumps in, I am done for.

I didn't give up yet. Instead of climbing the fence like Erika, I kicked the gate open and entered. Erika stood at the edge of the pool and had her back towards me.

"I finally found you," I said. "What the hell is your problem?"

The brunette said nothing but slowly turned around. In her hand is a rusty kitchen knife.

"W-where did you get that?" I asked slowly.

"In case of an emergency, I have it buried in the courtyard away from the doctors and nurses," replied Erika. "One step closer and I'll kill you. I'll drown you in the pool."

"This isn't necessary," I said. "Put the knife down and let's talk."

"I thought about it," said Erika ignoring me. "When I kill you, I might forgive you."

I doubt she will kill me. Erika is bluffing. Suddenly, Dr. Copen and Lisa arrived. Lisa! I thought.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Lisa.

"Why'd you stop running?" I asked ignoring Lisa's last question.

"I want you to die," said Erika pointing the knife at me.

"Get her!" ordered Copen.

I put my arm out and stopped the others.

"No!" I ordered. "It's between me and her. Stay out of it!"

I took my bag off and threw it to the side.

"Fine," I said pretending to give in. "Go ahead and fucking kill me. You'll stay here longer, possibly jail. No no, I doubt you'll fucking do it in the first place. If you can't get over your fear of the Boogeyman, then what makes you think you have the balls to murder your own brother."

Erika said nothing but chucked the knife at me, almost hitting the doctors. I quickly ducked down. Well then, I thought. She has some serious problems.

"Ah!" yelled Erika.

She kicked me in my downstairs area. I fell over grabbing my crotch. Erika kicked and punched me. Then she picked me up and threw me against the fence. The blonde doctor and nurse were trying to stop her, but the brunette was putting up a fight. She's distracted! I thought. My time to shine.

I had no choice but to do this, I thought. While Erika was putting up a fight with the doctors and Lisa, I took my shoes and socks off. If it will calm the both of us.

I ran towards Erika and tackled her into the pool, the deep end. The both of us fell into the icy clear water. I can swim, but I don't do it a lot. I am scared of swimming to be honest.

Erika and I were slowly falling, holding onto each other. She pulled on my shirt and tried to throw punches. I let go and tried to swim back up. Erika followed and she tried to grab my leg. I kicked the brunette in her face. Her nose was starting to bleed.

*gasp* *gasp* *gasp*

I gasped for air as soon as I got out of the water.

"Ah!" I yelled in pain.

I felt something sharp bite my leg. Erika, I thought. I swam to the cement and got out.

"Where's Erika?!" asked a concerned Lisa.

"I don't know and I don't care," I said wringing my clothes.

"Some brother you are," commented Lisa annoyed.

*gasp* *gasp* *gasp*

I looked over my shoulder and Erika was climbing on the ladder. As soon as she reached the cement, she plopped over onto the ground, breathing heavily. Slowly, she got up and started to walk slowly towards me.

"Are you all right?" Lisa asked running over to Erika.

"Go away Lisa," replied Erika. "Alex was right. It's between us, not you medical weirdos."

Erika is angry.

"You're so rude Alex!" yelled Erika.

"Shut up!" I yelled back. "You're being rude to Lisa just because she is concerned about you."

Erika flipped me off.

"You know what," I said pointing at her.

"Calm down," said Copen.

"I kind of wish I never met you," I said ignoring Copen. "Or found out about you. I am trying my best to make you love me again but you're being a bitch about it."

"Okay Mr. Shepherd it's enough," said Copen.

I walked a little closer.

"I have never been so provoked to hit a girl," I confessed. "For the whole entire hour I met you, you're very nasty and vile. I apologized so many times and you wanna kill me?"

I laughed.

"You're so fucking hilarious!" I yelled.

"I guess you're deaf Alex!" Erika yelled almost on the verge of tears. "I told you before that I gave up on you years ago. I don't care. I don't consider you as my brother!"

"Good!" I quickly said. "I didn't have to visit you. I could have been at working, making a living unlike you who is a moody nobody."

Erika said nothing.

I turned around and walked towards my bag.

"You made a scene Erika," I said. "You might as well tell mom and dad what happened the next time they come because I know I am not telling them Jack shit. The same thing with Joshua. "

I grabbed my bag.

"Another thing is, the both of us have sinned," I informed. "We beat each other up and called each other names. I'll be praying tonight and reciting the Boogeyman poem while you run away and expect his great knife to cut you in half."

I took the syringe out and threw it on the ground.

"Even this won't help you because you're Satan's wife," I commented.

"Enough!" yelled Dr. Copen. "I am sorry but you must leave Mr. Shepherd or I'll call security."

"Don't expect me back," I said. "She's not worth my time. She-

"What the hell is going on here?" a deep manly voice interrupted me.

I turned around. There is a man in a gray suit with a black tie and white lab coat along with fancy black shoes. He looks like he is around my dad's age and he has bags under his eyes. His hair is brown and slipped back like Copen's hair. He has brown eyes with light skin.

"Well?" asked the doctor.

"Family troubles Dr. Kaufman," replied Copen. "I never thought it'd go this far."

"The both of you are wet," informed Kaufman. "How'd this happen boy? Erika?"

"Why don't you ask that waste of skin over there next to the nurse?" I suggested. "I don't have time for this."

She called me a waste of skin earlier, why can't I do it to her? I began to walk towards the gate but stopped as soon as Kaufman spoke up.

"Are you two siblings?" asked the brown haired man.

"I don't even know who she is anymore," I said walking away.

Erika has been quiet for the whole entire time I spoke, I thought. I expected comebacks but I guess not.

After that whole incident, the doctors took Erika into another room to calm her down. I met up with Lisa, where we sat at the café. The blonde nurse wanted to talk to me. I didn't want to stay another second in this place but since it was Lisa, I gave in. I sat across her with some tea.

"So what exactly happened?" asked Lisa.

"Long story short, Erika sprayed my face with some Febreeze and ran away," I replied.

"Her Febreeze attack method," commented Lisa. "I had that happened to me."

"I am sorry she did that to you," I said. "You don't deserve it."

"It's fine," said Lisa. "It happened a long time ago. No need to worry."

I took a sip of my tea.

"She is really aggressive" informed the blonde nurse. "Everyone is scared of her to be honest. Some people are brave to actually face her."

"I knew she was aggressive but I didn't know the other part," I informed. "Dr. Copen didn't tell me anything about the others being scared of her."

"Oh Steve," said the blonde nurse. "He doesn't really like to give out too much information about Erika. He only gives the specific details and keeps quiet about the rest."

"Oh," I said.

"Ever since Erika turned thirteen, she started to get feisty and more crazy," informed Lisa. "Now, no one wants to be around her. Especially me, Dr. Copen and Kaufman. We have no choice but to nurse her. Your guy's parents begged us."

"Why don't they transfer her to another hospital?" I asked. "Or why don't they send her to a Catholic school like they did with me?"

"I don't know," said Lisa. "Dr. Copen and Dr. Kaufman know those details but they won't tell me."

"Pardon me but who is Kaufman again?" I asked. "I know I kind of met him outside but I was angered."

"Dr. Michael Kaufman," replied the blonde nurse. "He is the director of Brookhaven and Alchemilla hospital, both normal and insane hospitals. He spends his time here when he feels like it and I guess today he felt like coming here."

"Where is Erika at?" I asked.

"I knew you would ask," informed Lisa. "She is on the second floor, in the operating room. They are going to perform lobotomy on her."

"I see," I said.

Lobotomy weakens the person's mind. It's kind of like dementia but not really.

"In my opinion, you went a little too far back there," informed the blonde nurse. "That is mean."

"You should hear the stuff she told me earlier," I said. "She wanted to kill me, she will never forgive me. She hates me."

"I know Erika is rude and she has her days but I know Erika a lot," said Lisa. "She is not that mean. She'll never hurt a fly. The only time Erika is mean and cause havoc is when she is provoked and when people mention her family."

"But why'd you punch her in the eye?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Alex but I don't want to think about it," replied Lisa.

"I understand," I lied.

I really wanted to know so bad but I am not going to argue with the blonde nurse.

"Erika has been lonely for years and she has no friends except me and the doctors, but we're so busy, we hardly have time for her," informed Lisa. "She has anxiety. By the time she turns twenty, she'll be diagnosed with a state of catatonic."

Just like mom, I thought.

"I see she suffers a lot but I tried my best," I said. "I wish I never found out about her."

"Even if Erika wanted to forgive you, it's going to take some time," informed Lisa.

"That's what Copen told me earlier," I said.

"She told me what you did to her when you two were younger," stated the blonde nurse. "Hell if I was your sister, I wouldn't forgive you because that it ridiculous."

"I don't remember what I did to her except for scaring her with the Boogeyman myth," I informed.

I took a sip of my tea.

"When you drive home, think of all the things you did to Erika," said Lisa. "Write it down in a notebook and find a way to apologize her without provoking each other."

I sat back in my chair sighing. It' going to be hard, I thought. I need Erika to tell me these things so I can remember. Then again I don't want to see her.

"You said earlier you know the Boogeyman poem," informed the blonde nurse. "Right?"

I nodded.

"Can you give me the poem?" asked Lisa. "I want to give it to Erika so she can shut up at night. I have to deal with all her screaming and it's not funny. It's very annoying."

Lisa did not look like she was joking.

"Yes," I said.

The blonde nurse took out a small notepad and a pen from her dress pocket.

"Let me see," I said.

"Poor little Steven Skelter,

Even the chaplain won't forgive you.

"Forever lies!" your pleading cries.

But Suzy knows you felt her.

Nowhere left for you to run,

Every fault laid bare in the open

Along with your skin, splayed out from within

Once the monster has his fun

Take heed, it's not too late.

Mistakes needn't haunt you forever.

Though you have regret, you can't just forget

You alone decide your fate," I rhymed.

"Thank you," said Lisa clicking her pen. "If this little rhyme works, I'll love you forever."

I smirked.

"Can I ask you for one more favor?" asked Lisa.

"I don't know what you mean by _one more favor_," I informed.

"Oh come on!" pleaded Lisa. "It's not even that bad."

"Sure?" I said unsure of.

"Do you or your parents have a rag doll, big enough for a little girl to cuddle with?" asked Lisa.

I thought of her question for a moment. Is she asking about that doll that Jeff found yesterday in my yard?

"I don't understand the question," I informed. "Can you be specific with this doll?"

"Yeah," said Lisa. "It's a rag doll that wears a white dress with candy cane colored stockings and red shoes. It has black buttons for eyes and red yarn for pigtails. You can't miss it because on it's dress is the initial ES."

Great detail! I thought.

"I have it!" I said. "I found it while cleaning the yard. I was planning on giving it away until my mom said no and that it belonged to someone close to us."

"Great!" said Lisa. "That doll means a lot to Erika. It was gift from you when she was born. Do you remember that?"

**FLASHBACK...**

**April 5, 1995**

_Alex: 6 Erika: an hour old._

My dad and I entered room 305. My mom was lying in bed with a big white bundle in her arms.

"Hi mommy!" I greeted as my dad lifted me on top of a chair.

"Hi honey," greeted Lillian weakly. "Look, it's your baby sister."

My mom showed me a sleeping baby with bright red cheeks. I gasped in amazement.

"Oh! She is gorgeous!" I commented. "What's her name mommy?"

"Erika," replied Lillian. "Erika Michelle."

"Pretty," I said.

"Here," said Adam. "Let me hold her and you can get some rest."

My mom gave Erika to my dad. I was so excited!

"Look mommy!" I said with joy showing her a rag doll. "Look at what I bought my baby sister at the store. It's pretty isn't it!"

I gave my mom the doll.

"It's very pretty," said Lillian. "I like it a lot."

"Will Erika like it?" I asked.

"She'll love it," replied Lillian patting my head.

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

"I remember," I told Lisa. "Mom was right, Erika loves that doll a lot."

So ES means Erika Shepherd, I thought. So Erika is a close relative in our family. Baby sister, I thought.


	8. Chapter 8 Cemetery

**Here is Chapter 8. I do not own Silent Hill. Please enjoy. :)**

**Silent Hill: Forgotten Sister**

**Chapter 8: Cemetery **

I left the hospital around a quarter to two and I was driving down the highway. Even though I don't want to come back here, I thought about what Lisa said. I am going to keep a notebook and record all of the memories I had with Erika. Then maybe, just maybe, if mom fixes the doll in time I will bring it to Lisa, not Erika, Lisa. Erika is really rude and depressing around me. I can't deal with this shit anymore. Heck! I didn't even bother to leave my number if she wanted to call.

I have my heater on because I am freezing and I stink like chlorine. I have a feeling the hospital will call my parents and tell them what happened today. Well I don't care. I am prepared for the punishment my parents will give me. I am also prepared for my death so I have nothing to worry about and I don't care. Another thing is, I left Erika's papers back at the hospital. It's okay because the papers are all over the place and the doctors will collect them and mail them home.

I arrived home with some McDonalds. Great and healthy lunch, I thought.

As soon as I got out of my car and stepped on the yard, my phone rang. Without even looking at the caller i.d I just answered it.

"Hello?" I answered while opening the door.

"HOW DARE YOU DON'T COME TO WORK!" yelled Jeff.

I entered my house, dazed and deaf. Fucking Jeff! I thought.

"Hey buddy," I said. "I have to call you back later. I am busy."

"Wait-

Before Jeff could talk, I hung up on him. I am not going to tell him what I saw in the room right now, I thought. I am hungry and tired. I might actually be sick from falling into the pool.

My phone rang again but I ignored it.

"I'm home mom," I said out loud. "I brought home some McDonalds."

I noticed a note on the kitchen door.

_Alex, _

_I went to Margaret's house for some tea. I'll be home soon. In the meantime, your father should be home for lunch and pick up Joshua from school. He called and said no practice today._

_Love Mom_

I'm home alone until dad gets here. I entered the kitchen and put the McDonald's bags on the table. I grabbed my twenty piece nuggets out and my fries. Suddenly the house phone rang.

"Gosh damn it Jeff!" I said.

I answered the phone without looking at the caller i.d. I know it's Jeff because if I don't answer him once, he'll call my house.

"Jeff I told you I'll call you later," I said. "I am busy."

"Jeff?" questioned the man on the other line. "This is your father."

Fuck! I thought.

"I am so sorry sir," I said. "I didn't mean to. I didn't look at the caller i.d. and I thought you were Jeff. I am so sorry."

"Alex I called to tell you that I won't be going home for lunch," Adam informed while ignoring my last remark. "I have papers filed up at the station and I need to take care of that. Afterwards, I have to patrol the streets."

"I understand," I said. "I brought home McDonalds and if you want me to, I'll bring it to you while you're working."

"That sounds good," said Adam. "I was going to tell you to pick me up some food from any restaurant and that I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I'll be there in a few."

"Hey, why aren't you at work?" asked Adam.

"I'm sick," I lied. "I've been throwing up."

"Well, I'll see you later and take care son," stated Adam.

"Yes sir," I saluted.

I hung up and sat down to eat. Since I am here alone, I might as well call Jeff. The phone rang.

"Thank you for answering me," answered Jeff sarcastically.

Well I am fine thanks for asking you big dope," I informed. "I'm sick and cold and tired. I threw up this morning."

"Thanks for telling me that you're not coming to work ya ass," informed Jeff.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you home?" asked Jeff changing the subject.

"I just came home from McDonalds," I replied. "I'm eating."

"McDonalds?" questioned Jeff. "What were you doing there?"

"For lunch you dumbass," I said. "What else?"

"I don't know," said Jeff. "You could have been doing drugs there or something."

I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it with Pepsi and ice.

"Totally," I agreed with Jeff. "You know that meth stuff is good."

"Enough about drugs because Old Man Randy is looking at me," informed Jeff. "So did you ever find out what was in that room?"

"Yeah," I said. "Nothing but junk."

"Come on," said Jeff. "There has to be something worth your time in there."

"I'll tell you if ya keep your big mouth shut," I said.

"Don't worry," said Jeff. "If it's serious, then it's kept quiet."

"I have a sister who is locked up in Brookhaven Mental Asylum," I said softly.

Suddenly it went quiet. I could hear Jeff breathing on the other line.

"Jeff?" I questioned. "Are you all right?"

"That is a lie," said Jeff. "Your sister is dead. I remembered she died in the hospital because she drowned."

"No it's not a lie and you knew about her?!" I said. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I want to bring up a dead family member?!" asked Jeff. "That is hella rude right there man."

"It doesn't matter because she is locked up in the asylum," I said.

"For what?" asked Jeff.

"Let's see," I said eating a nugget. "She has schizophrenia, she is scared of drowning, and she is scared of people forgetting her and let's not forget, everyone's favorite fear, the Boogeyman."

"Whoa dude," said Jeff. "That is not funny right there. That's sad and…crazy."

I sighed.

"I know it's not funny but I can't stand Erika," I said. "She is rude. She is depressing to be around with. Remember the blonde nurse we met the other day?"

"What about Lisa?" asked Jeff.

"She is Erika's nurse," I replied.

It went quiet for about five seconds.

"So you're not sick?" Jeff finally asked. "You went to go visit your sister in the loony place."

"Yes," I said.

"I am going on break and I am going to your house to pick you up," said Jeff.

"Why?" I asked.

"I am going to take you to the cemetery to show you something," replied Jeff.

"No don't," I said. "I am going to the police station to drop lunch off for my dad. I'll go pick you up instead."

"Fine," said Jeff. "I'll be waiting."

I hung up.

Even Jeff claims that Erika is dead, I thought. It's not true, she's alive. My parents are just liars and people will believe the simplest lie.

I drove to the police station with my dad's lunch. As I arrived, I noticed he was getting inside his police car. Perfect timing, I thought.

I parked my car on the side and quickly got out.

"Dad!" I said out loud. "Wait up!"

I ran to my dad with his lunch.

"Thank you Alex," said Adam.

"No problem dad," I said. "I'll see you later."

"Wait," said Adam strictly. "Why do your clothes look wrinkled and why do you smell like chlorine?"

Shit! I thought. I have been caught up in eating and talking to Jeff about Erika, I totally forgot about the chlorine smell.

"I don't smell like chlorine," I said backing away slowly. "It must be my cologne. I just wore the same clothes from yesterday. You know, saving water. Saving the Earth."

My dad didn't buy it. I can tell because of the face he was making.

"I gotta go," I said. "I'll see you tonight."

I quickly entered my car before my dad could say anything. I hope he shrugs it off and forgets about it.

Jeff stood outside the store with a can of soda. I pulled up next to him. He opened the door and plopped down on the seat.

"Put your belt on because my dad is patrolling the streets," I said.

My green eyed friend nodded.

I drove down the street and made a U turn.

"I remembered Erika 'died' the same year when Mayor Bartlett's kid, Jay, ran away from home," informed Jeff. Elle's sister, Diane, went missing that same year to. I also remembered Dr. Fitch saying that his son went to Florida for school."

"I remember that," I said. "Whatever you do, don't tell my parents or Joshua."

"Don't they know that you know?" asked Jeff.

"No and I am not planning on telling them because from the beginning, mom and dad never wanted Joshua and I to know about Erika," I replied. "I am not going to mention Erika to Joshua. He doesn't need to suffer like I did earlier."

"That's harsh," commented Jeff.

"Remember the doll you found yesterday?" I asked Jeff.

"Yeah," replied Jeff. "What about it?"

"It belongs to Erika," I informed. "At first I had no clue. Now I remember because Lisa told me about it. I gave it to Erika as a gift when she was born."

"So what happened in the hospital?" asked Jeff.

"Erika and I just provoked each other and we fought," I said. "She threatened to kill me. She also chucked a kitchen knife at me. Luckily I dodged."

"No way!" commented Jeff.

"I tackled her into the pool," I informed. "That is why I am damp and smell like chlorine."

"How'd you survive?" I asked.

"I swam of course," I replied. "I had no choice but to do so."

"That's crazy," said Jeff. "Erika was so sweet when she was little."

My green eyed friend chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Just the fact that Erika wants to kill you," replied Jeff. "I have a feeling that when you two get together again, you guys are going to end up killing each other."

"I'm never going back to the hospital," I said. "Maybe this weekend I'll go just to give Lisa Erika's doll. After that, I am never going to step foot in there."

I arrived at Rose Heights Cemetery and parked near the gate. Jeff and I got out of the car.

"Why don't you guys just makeup and put this whole thing behind you two?" suggested Jeff.

The both of us entered the cemetery.

"It's going to be hard," I informed. "She hates me a lot. What are we even doing here in the first place?"

"I want to show you Erika's grave," said my green eyed friend. "I'm not crazy."

Jeff and I climbed up the stairs and walked into a hall that leads to the founder's garden.

"Do you even believe me that she is alive?" I asked.

"To be honest, I am not sure," replied Jeff. "I remembered coming to her funeral. There was a lot of people here. Friends, family. It was crazy."

"Was I there?" I asked. "I don't remember."

"No," replied my green eyed friend. "I asked where you were but your parents didn't tell me anything. Hell, Joshua wasn't even there."

We made our way to the Shepherd Family burial.

"Surprising," I said. "Joshua is the family favorite and mom and dad take him everywhere. I can't believe they didn't take their own children to their daughter's 'funeral.'"

"Yeah well your parents were very strange at that time," informed Jeff. "Look!"

Jeff pointed out a grave. It was surrounded by real fresh flowers, dead flowers and fake flowers. The grave looked like it was made out of marble. The inscription read,

_Erika M. Shepherd_

_Loving sister and friend._

_April 5, 1995 – June 16, 2001._

_May the angels be with you my little darling._

On the grave stone are angel wings.

"I don't get it," I said. "My parents spent a shit ton of money for a waste of time funeral when they could have used that money to send Erika to a private school or a Catholic school like they did with me."

"I don't know," said Jeff.

"But what did they put in there?" I questioned. "Fake bones?"

"Why don't we come back tonight and dig up the grave?" asked Jeff.

"That is a smart idea," I replied. "Though I am not going to take the chance to come here at midnight and get caught by the police."

"What did I tell you about living more?" asked Jeff.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Look," said Jeff. "Now that I think about it, you're right."

"Huh?" I questioned.

Jeff never backs out of his crazy plan. But why is he doing it now.

"We will get in trouble because since this cemetery has the famous founders of Shepherd's Glen, police will be patrolling around this area looking out for burglars," informed my green eyed friend.

"Why are you backing out?" I asked.

"I don't wanna face jail time Alexander," replied Jeff. "Or maybe you're just a big pussy ass who doesn't want to look up information about his own sister."

Well that escalated quickly, I thought.

"But you said-

"I was mocking you Alex," Jeff interrupted. "Why is it that Mayor Bartlett digs holes in his mausoleum and we can't? You're a Shepherd for Christ's sake! Like the other three families, you're a part of this town!"

I looked at Jeff and at the grave. I am curious to look in there but I don't want to get in trouble.

"If we dig up this grave, there is a fifty fifty chance that we'll be caught," informed Jeff. "What if destroy a little bit of property to make it look like the others got robbed, not just Erika?"

I don't want to do this but I want to see what my parents made a big deal with this grave.

"Fine," I said giving in. "We stick together like Siamese twins. Meet me at my house and we'll take the alley way to the cemetery."

"Atta boy," said Jeff. "I'll get some shovels and gloves at the hardware store."

"I'll bring the flashlights," I said. "Dress up warm because it's going to be fucking cold tonight."

Jeff nodded.


	9. Chapter 9 Grave Digging

**I do not own Silent Hill. Please enjoy. :)**

**Silent Hill: Forgotten Sister**

**Chapter 9: Grave Digging **

_5:06 p.m._

_Shepherd Glens Jr./Sr. High School._

As soon as I dropped off Jeff back at the store, I went to go pick up Joshua from school. I waited outside my car, leaning on the car door, staring at the sky and drinking a can Dr. Pepper. I felt the need to step out of my car and take a breather. I am stressed out big time about a lot of things.

Josh exited out of the office door and walked down the steps.

"Hey buddy!" I greeted. "How was school?"

"It was all right," replied Josh. "We had a test in math and we have a science project that will take a month to work on."

"Why'd you stay after school and why was practice cancel?" I asked. "Mom didn't say why."

"I had to get some help on my math homework," informed the brown haired boy. "The coach is going to visit her mom who is in the hospital."

"I see," I said. "Do you have any homework?"

"Except my reading packet," said Josh.

I opened my car door and entered. I closed the door as Josh entered and put his bag on his lap.

"I brought home some McDonalds," I said putting my soda in the cup holder. "There should be some nuggets and fries in the fridge."

"Awesome!" said Josh. "Let me ask, why didn't you work today?"

I pulled out of the school and drove up the street.

"I threw up," I lied.

"You don't look sick," said Josh.

"I am sick," I lied again. "I'm not lying."

"Sure, whatever" said Josh rolling his eyes. "Then explain to me why you smell like chlorine?"

"You're crazy," I said. "It's my cologne."

I tried tricking Joshua with what I told dad. I hope it works.

"But it's n-

"Hey," I said interrupting my little brother. "Can I ask you something really random?"

I'm changing the subject so Joshua doesn't question my 'cologne'

"What would you do if we have a sister?" I randomly asked. "I just wanna know because yesterday Elle was complaining about Nora and how she was a hassle."

"Big or little sister?" asked Joshua.

"Is it that important?" I questioned.

"As a matter of fact yes," replied the brown haired boy. "It's two different ages with two different answers. Nora is younger than Elle and therefore Elle says Nora is a hassle."

I sighed.

"Older than you but younger than me," I stated.

"So the middle child?" questioned the brown haired boy.

"Yes," I said impatiently.

"Gosh damn," said Josh. "No need to get mad."

"Just answer," I ordered.

"I honestly don't know," answered Josh. "We might be cool friends but screw around with each other and embarrass each other in public."

"Thank you," I sighed.

"What about you?" asked Josh.

"Me," I said. "Well, I'd have the same answer as you."

If Erika did live with us today and she still acted like a bitch, maybe I'd be mean back.

"If she was younger than the both of us then I'd pick on her to be honest," informed Josh. "But I wouldn't pick on her to make her wanna kill herself like them suicide victims."

I said nothing. At least Joshua was being honest. I know I did mean things to Erika when we were younger but I don't remember except the Boogeyman story. Since Joshua is the youngest, would Erika pick on him or love him more than me?

Joshua and I stopped at Mr. Hardy's Hardware Store so I can pick up a few things for tonight's journey.

"What are we doing here?" asked Josh.

"I need to pick up a few things for Jeff," I kind of lied. "He's going camping this weekend and he can't go on his break because…well you know Jeff, he screws around. So he needs me to do it for him."

I unbuckled my buckle and opened the car door.

"I see," said the brown haired boy. "Hey! Can you give me a pack of gum?"

"If you give me money," I said.

Josh grunted in annoyance as I got out of the car.

"What about Jeff?!" he questioned.

"He gave me money," I lied and shrugged my shoulders.

Josh glared at me as I closed the car door.

I entered the shop. It feels warm inside and I like it.

"Hello Mr. Shepherd," greeted a middle aged woman with a country accent by the cash register. "What brings you here this fine day?"

"Good evening Mrs. Jodie," I greeted back. "I'm just here to get some flashlights for a friend of mine."

**A/N: **Jodie is a middle aged woman from the backwoods of North Carolina, big redneck. She has long blonde hair that is always braided and her eyes are blue. She is a skinny tall light skinned lady. Jodie wears boot cut jeans with brown boots and a purple flannel with a green apron over her outfit. She is a nice person.

"They're in the back," informed Jodie. "You're just in luck Mr. Shepherd, the flashlights are on sales. Good sales if I say so myself."

"Well well, it's my lucky day," I stated. "Thank you for telling me."

I am in luck, I thought.

I walked to the back and entered the aisle that has the flashlights. Buy two for five, it says on the sale. Jodie is right, these are good sales! I grabbed two medium size red flashlights and made my way to the counter. Just to be a nice brother, I got Josh a pack of green mint 5 gum.

I placed my items on the counter.

"Is this it?" asked Jodie.

"Yes mam," I replied.

"I never asked because you walked away," informed the blonde haired cashier. "Who are these flashlights for?"

"My apologies for walking away," I said. "I got these for Jeff. He's going camping. He couldn't get them himself because he's really busy and he asked me to get them for him."

"You're such a sweet boy," informed Jodie. "Are you going camping with Jeffery?"

"No," I smiled. "It sounds fun but it's only a family thing."

"I see," said Jodie. "Well, your total is five dollars and six cents."

"I got a pack of gum," I said. "That should be a dollar more."

"No no," said Jodie. "It's on me because I know your brother always gets this kind of gum."

"Thank you so much," I said giving the money to the blonde haired cashier. "You didn't really have to but…

"No no," said Jodie. "Y'all are sweet kids."

"I really appreciate it," I said grabbing my bag.

"Have a great night," said Jodie. "Tell Jeffery to be careful because God knows what that crazy animal will."

"Same to you," I said walking towards the door. "I'll be sure to tell Jeff."

I exited the store, noticing the change in the weather. It's getting colder, the air is filing up with thick fog and the sky looks cloudy. It looks like it's going to rain and hail tonight. Well this sucks, I thought. It's going to ruin mine and Jeff's plans but knowing us, we're not going to give up with a little rain.

I entered the car.

"Here," I said tossing Joshua a pack of gum. "I was generous to buy you this but Jodie was very generous to give it to you free."

"You two are the best," said Joshua opening the pack. "Thank you."

"Don't forget to thank Jodie the next time you see her," I said. "Kay?"

The brown haired boy nodded.

"Guess what!" said Josh.

"What?" I asked starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"I saw your ex-girlfriend, Olivia Vega, drive down the street in her grandpa's truck," informed Josh. "She stopped next to me and rolled her window down. We talked."

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"The weather, life and a little bit about you," replied the brown haired boy.

"Oh yeah? What'd she say?" I asked.

"She misses you to be honest," replied Josh. "Times are getting rough now a days. Do you miss her?"

I said nothing but thought about what my little brother said. Olivia Vega, I thought. My ex-girlfriend. We started to date when I was a freshman and she was in eighth grade. Basically she is a year younger than me. Anyways, we were kind of off and on due to the fact that I moved to Silent Hill to attend St. Mary's Catholic school but when I came back for secret reasons, Olivia and I started to date again. It bothered Elle a lot because she told me a lot of stuff how Olivia went crazy and 'opened her legs' to other men, older and younger. I was distraught by that but I thank Elle a lot for telling me the truth. If Elle didn't tell me anything, I could have had AIDS or Chlamydia.

"I don't really miss her to be honest," I said. "She was once a sweet girl but now she is a hoe. Even if she didn't change, I still wouldn't miss her because I have my hands full at the moment. I don't want to focus on love."

Erika, I thought. As much as we hate each other, you're still important.

"Wow," said Josh. "I kind of liked Olivia."

"Good for you," I said.

_11:08 p.m._

It's eleven o'clock at night and I am sitting outside my backyard with the flashlights, watching the rain while I am waiting for my green eyed friend. My parents and brother are in bed thank God. I cracked the windows open in Josh's tree house and stayed in there for a while until my parents went to bed. I watched them through the window to be honest. I waited for the lights to be turned off ya creeps.

It was kind of hard for the dog though. I let Shuki inside the house so she can stay dry and so she doesn't bark at Jeff when he arrives. She knows my best friend really well but she'll think it's a burglar and she'll go psycho. Then my parents will wake up and I am in huge ass trouble.

Since it is raining, I wore a pair of my old hunting jeans with my boots and my raincoat over my black hoodie. I told Jeff to wear old clothes with boots and a raincoat so we don't get wet and dirty as much. Hopefully he does or he'll be sick tomorrow. Speak of the devil; I saw his car lights pull up next to the park. I put my raincoat hoodie on and exited the back gate. Here goes nothing, I thought. I hope this plan works.

As I walked through the alley, I heard sloppy footsteps. I turned a flashlight on and shined it in the middle of the alley.

Jeff was walking towards me carrying two shovels, dressed in the attire I wanted him to wear. The only difference is that he has is wearing a ski mask.

My green eyed friend and I met up with each other in the middle of the alley.

"Hey man," I greeted. "I brought the flashlights."

"Good," said Jeff. "Here are the gloves."

My green eyed friend tossed me the gloves and I caught them. I put them on and I felt the wet leather.

"Dude what is up with that ski mask?" I asked.

"I was thinking," said Jeff. "I bought them so the cold doesn't hit our face and we get sick. Here, I bought you one to."

"That is smart," I commented while getting my ski mask.

"Thank you," said Jeff.

I put my hoodie down for a second and put my mask on. As soon as I fixed it and got it to the point where I can see well, I put my hoodie back on.

Jeff and I walked down the alley and entered through the back gate of the cemetery. It's locked, I thought. Luckily I have my pocket knife with me. I can pick locks by just using a knife, a bobby pin, a baby pin or a needle. I learned this technique from a friend of mine back at St. Mary's Catholic school. I am happy I learned this skill because I will need it for later. I grabbed the lock and began to pick it.

"Just so you know," said Jeff. "As I left work, police officers were roaming around the streets."

"Thank you for telling me soon enough," I said sarcastically as I got the lock opened.

I removed the chain.

"You're welcome I even told you at all," informed my green eyed friend.

We entered the cemetery. Jeff and I don't need a map of this place because we know it by heart. We used to play hide and seek here with a few other friends. Good times, I thought. Funny time too! Anyways, Jeff and I made our way into the old crypt. Jeff and I entered a hallway that lead from the old crypts to the Bartlett Mausoleum. There is a locked gate next to the mausoleum.

I squat down and began to pick the lock.

*click*

I removed the chain and opened the gate. It takes me about ten seconds because I know what to do.

One gate open, a shit ton more to go, I thought.

The gate opening went better than expected, I thought. A few of the gates were open and some locks I couldn't pick so Jeff and I just jumped gate. It was raining harder too which makes things more dandy.

Jeff and I stood over Erika's 'grave'; gawking at it like it's a piece of gold.

"Shine the flashlight on her grave," I ordered. "I'm going to remove all of this crap from the grave and we can start digging."

Jeff nodded.

The bright light shined on the grave as I took off all of the flowers.

"Should we destroy the head stone?" asked Jeff.

"Maybe later," I replied. "Let's focus on digging for now."

Now that all the flowers were gone, Jeff and I started to dig. It's a little easier because the dirt is wet and I can be able to lift a lot of dirt.

"Can you do me a favor when we're done?" I asked Jeff.

"Sure buddy, what's up?" replied my green eyed friend.

"I went to the hardware store earlier," I informed digging up a lot of dirt. "Joshua asked why we stopped and I told him that I was getting flashlights for your camping trip. I also told Jodie the same thing. Can you lie to them?"

"I have the best silver tongue," informed Jeff digging up a lot of dirt. "Of course I can lie to them. I can also photo shop pictures too."

"Thank you," I said.

"No problemo," said Jeff.

**10 minutes later…**

Ten minutes or so had passed and we were still digging. It felt like we've been here hours even though it's been pass an hour. Though I am very tired, I didn't give up. There is no point in giving up when Jeff and I are halfway there.

I dug deep into the ground and lifted a big ass pile of dirt. It's heavy but I managed to throw it back.

_*boom*_

Surprising, I thought. It's thundering.

"We better hurry," I told Jeff. "We're going to get struck soon."

"Don't worry about it," said Jeff. "We're almost to the bottom."

We were almost at the bottom but it felt like more dirt was added every time we took some out. The rain kind of helped I guess.

_*clank*_

"Hey!" said Jeff enthusiastically. "I think I got it."

My green eyed friend jumped into the bottom and cleaned the rest of the dirt off the coffin while I shined the light at him. The coffin looks like a small child's coffin and it's black with the Shepherd family symbol in gold. Jeff managed to find the latch and open it.

"Dude come down here and take a look," informed Jeff.

I dropped down in the hole with the flashlight. I shined it around the coffin. There is dead flowers and dust. The only thing that caught my attention was an item wrapped in a bunch of old clothes. I picked it up which is heavy.

"What do you think that is?" asked Jeff. "Could it be a body?"

"Not really," I said. "It's too heavy for it to be bones."

I put the item down and began to unwrap it slowly. It was wrapped in a little girl's clothes which I assume it's Erika's. I gasped in surprise as I revealed the item.

"Whoa dude," commented Jeff. "That is cool."

I held a sword that looked like a cross in my hand. The sword handle is baby blue and on the sword is the symbol for water. This sword looks very old but it doesn't look rusted. Why is there a symbol for water? Does my family have to do with water? To be honest, I have never seen this in my life.

"There is something else here," said Jeff rummaging through the clothes.

He pulled out an emblem with a weird looking symbol on it. It has a triangle in the middle of the circle and inside the triangle is some kind of snake. Around the triangle are squiggles and xs. I have never seen this emblem before.

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" asked Jeff.

"No," I replied. "I have never seen that emblem before."

I wrapped the sword back up.

"You're right," said Jeff. "Erika is not dead. So what are you going to do now? Are you taking these things with you?"

_*boom*_

It thundered again. Instead of answering my best friend, I just climbed out of the ditch with the sword.

"Hey! Answer me!" yelled Jeff.

"I'm going home to do some research," I told my best friend. "I'm going to question my parents tomorrow first thing when I see them."

I started to walk away.

"What about the grave?" yelled Jeff.

I stopped and turned around.

"Just forget about it," I yelled back. "I'm done with it. We might as well destroy."

There is no point in burying the coffin again. There is nothing inside and I think it's just a waste of time. Erika is alive and well.

Jeff climbed out of the ditch.

"I brought matches," he said.

"Be my guest," I informed.

My green eyed friend reached into his pockets and pulled out a packet of matches. I don't know how it's going to work because it is raining. Then he pulled out a water bottle which looks like it is filled up with gasoline. He poured the bottle of gas inside the coffin, lit a match, almost burning his hand, and threw it in the coffin. The small box caught on fire as Jeff ran away towards me. We watched the flames try to eat the coffin as it was fighting it's way through the rain.

"It's not going to last long," said Jeff.

I nodded and began to walk away.


	10. Chapter 10 Best Man

**I know this chapter is a little short but it'll make your worth a while. Anyways, this is just something random that I intend to involve. **

**I do not own Silent Hill. Please enjoy. :)**

**Silent Hill: Forgotten Sister**

**Chapter 10: Best Man**

_2:15 a.m. _

_Thursday, November 18, 2011._

Two in the morning, I am tired as fuck. I was in the bathroom taking a shower. I've only been here for almost ten minutes and I haven't done anything besides soap down.

So after the cemetery journey, Jeff gave me the weird emblem and he went home. First, Jeff and I hid the shovels in the back of the trunk and he was going to stop at his grandfather's house to drop them off and stay the night. The both of us kept our flashlights. Jeff went home and told me he'll call me tomorrow. I hid the sword and weird emblem in the guest room, where I'll be staying the night at.

I washed my hair in the warm water. I wonder what that sword is for. I wanna say for slaying demons and protecting princesses but this is reality. Demons and monsters don't really exist…unless you're Erika. Princesses do exist because there are princesses all over the world.

I rinsed off and got out of the shower. As I dried myself, I stared at my reflection. My eyes are bloodshot and I have bags under my eyes. When will the day come where I can actually have some sleep? I work today and I can't slack off or else Randy will fire me. Thank God today is my last night.

I finished drying myself and I put on a pair of black boxers. I grabbed my tooth brush and squeezed some toothpaste on my brush. As I looked up at the mirror, I noticed that scary bleeding girl from my dream. I jumped back a little, dropping my toothbrush, and rubbed my eyes. She disappeared. The bathroom felt warm like it was starting to catch on fire. I didn't hesitate to leave and run across the hall to my room.

I entered the room and quietly shut the door, locking it. I spat out the toothpaste and rubbed my mouth. Well, I thought as I walked towards the bed. I am not going to get any sleep. I might as well start counting my blessings.

I grabbed the sword and emblem from under the bed and sat down on the bed. I examined the emblem first because it's very weird looking and curiosity killed the cat.

"What is this?" I softly asked myself. "I've never seen such a thing."

I flipped the emblem but it was the same symbol. Suddenly, my head started to hurt real badly.

"Ah," I moaned.

I collapsed on top of the sword, dropping the emblem on the ground, and passing out.

_12:37 p.m._

I woke up.

"Fuck I am so tired and beat," I muttered to myself.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. Shit! I thought. It's twelve o'clock already? Damn I am so tired. Luckily I didn't wake up later than that or I would have been late to work and in deep shit with Randy.

I sat up and stretched my arms. From the corner of my eye, I noticed that I had slept with the sword last night. The fuck? I thought. How come it didn't stab me? My mind is so fucked up; I don't really remember what happened except the cemetery scenario with Jeff. Damn, I thought. It was a crazy cold night.

I hid the sword under the bed sheets. My parents don't really come inside this room unless they are showing guest this bedroom. I don't think anyone is coming today so I don't have to worry about anything.

I went upstairs to go take my morning piss. After that, I went downstairs for some breakfast…or lunch. I noticed my dad standing by the counter eating a sandwich. That's right, he is off today. Well, that sucks because I don't see mom in here, or mom around for that matter, and I want to tell her too about the sword and Erika. I guess I'll just tell dad and have him tell mom later on.

"Good morning or uh afternoon dad," I greeted.

My dad gave me a weird look.

I quickly ignored his look and opened the fridge door. I grabbed the milk out.

"How come you woke up late?" Adam asked strictly.

I've been grave digging, I thought.

"I've been sick," I lied. "My body hurts and I don't really feel well."

I hope he buys it. I opened the cabinet that contained the cereals and I took out a box of Fruity Pebbles.

"Your mother tried to wake you up to go shopping with her but you had the door locked," informed Adam.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your mother," said my dad in a strict tone.

I nodded.

I grabbed a bowl out of the dishwasher rack and poured my cereal.

"Can I ask you something dad?" I asked while pouring some milk.

"What is it?" asked Adam.

"Last night, I have been thinki- I began.

Suddenly the house phone rang. Great, I thought. Just great.

"Hold on," said Adam.

I started to eat my cereal while my dad answered and talked on the phone.

I leaned on the counter.

"Hello Frank!" greeted my dad with a smile.

Surprising, I thought. First time in years since I have seen him smile.

"No no, I am not busy," lied Adam. "I have time to talk."

Fucking rude, I thought. I was talking to my dad. Whatever, I'll just go watch tv and wait till dad finishes talking to Frank.

I entered the lounge and plopped down on the couch with my cereal. I turned the tv on and began to flip through the channels. What is my dad and Frank talking about? I thought. Ooh! Adventure Time is on!

"Ha ha," I laughed. "I love Adventure Time."

"Hey Alex!" I heard my dad yell as he entered the lounge.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Frank wants to talk to you," replied Adam tossing the phone.

I quickly caught it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Alex," greeted the man from the other line. "This is Frank Coleridge. Remember me?"

"Of course I do!" I said with joy. "You're like an uncle to me. How could I forget you?"

Frank chuckled.

"Well I called because I wanted to ask you something Alex," informed the man from the other line. "Anne said that her best man left due to some problems."

"That sucks," I commented. "So there is no best man?"

"I know it sucks but she asked if you could do it for her because she really wants you too," said Frank. "Anne would ask you herself but she doesn't have time. I mean she's busy with work and all the wedding planning."

I kept quiet. Wow, I thought. I never thought I'd be the best man except for Jeff. But Anne? I'm surprised she still remembers me. It's Anne and Frank. I would never say no to them even though there were ups and downs back then.

"I'll do it," I finally said. "Anne is like an older sister to me and I really don't want to disappoint her."

"I knew you'd do it," Frank said happily. "You're going to make Anne a very happy girl. Just seeing the both of you together makes me jubilant."

I chuckled.

"Thank you for calling," I said.

I hung up.

My dad smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Anne, partners in crime again," replied Adam.

I was just going to the wedding and leave the moment it's done. Well, since I am the best man and supposedly very important, I might as well stay a little longer. Another thing is, this is the first time in years since I have seen my dad happy for me. He really cares a lot about Anne like she is his own daughter. He probably cares about Anne more than Erika. It kind of makes me sick.

"So what was it that you were going to ask me Alex?" Adam finally remembered.

He is too happy and I am not going to piss him.

"I've been thinking about Uncle James and I wanna go visit him after the wedding." I lied. "I really want to go see him."

"Sure," said Adam. "You're a grown man and you can do whatever you want. Just tell me and everything will be fine."

"Thank you sir," I said.

*******  
>So I pussied out. My dad is really happy and I don't want to fuck up his day with one little statement. I am glad Frank asked me and Anne wanted me to be her best man. Usually the best man deals with the groom and I don't even know this guy. Well who cares! I am the best man. I would have gave in anyways and said yes if Anne asked me. She would go into her fake crying attitude and I'll feel sorry and I have no choice but to do what she wants. She's spoiled!<p>

After breakfast, I went to go get ready for work. I've been thinking, maybe I should be old school and go to the library to read a few books on weird emblems and swords. Hopefully I can find something out. If not, then I have to go talk to Judge Holloway, Mayor Bartlett or Dr. Fitch to see if they know anything.

I put on dark blue skinny jeans with an orange t-shirt and a light brown cardigan with my black converse. I'm going into work early so I can try to leave early. Today is going to be my free and no worry day. I'll deal with Erika and the buried items tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow I'll go visit Erika…Maybe if I feel like it.


	11. Chapter 11 Disappearance

**Here is chapter 11 and I hope y'all will like it. I don't own Silent Hill.**

**Silent Hill: Forgotten Sister**

**Chapter 11: Disappearance**

I arrived at work and Randy was outside sweeping the front of the store. I sighed. He always works even though there is no work to be done. Randy deserves a vacation for at least a year in my opinion.

I exited out of the car and met up with the store owner.

"Good afternoon Randy," I greeted. "How's it going?"

"It's going well," informed the store owner. "How are you doing?"

"Tired and jubilant," I informed.

"Oh yeah, how so?" asked Randy.

"I am tired because I couldn't sleep last night," I lied. "But I am so happy because I am the best man for Anne. Remember Anne Coleridge?"

"Anne Coleridge," repeated Randy. "That sweet little girl who always sold me the morning the paper. Of course I remember her. Oh and Frank! Frank and his wife are very excellent people."

I smiled. When Anne was young, she was the paper girl. She was well known around town.

"So what are you doing here early boy?" asked Randy, changing the subject.

"I wanna work early so I can leave early," I replied. "I still feel kind of fuzzy."

"I wish I could let you leave earlier but Jeff is leaving early today," informed Randy. "Elle still has that test to finish."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why is Jeff leaving early?" I asked.

"It's Thursday," replied Randy. "He's going to his mom's."

Oh shit! I thought. I totally forgot that Jeff goes to his mom's on Thursdays.

"You forgot didn't you?" questioned Randy.

"I've been forgetting a lot of things lately," I confessed. "It's lack of sleep."

"Well, the weekend is coming up pretty soon," informed Randy. "You'll get plenty of sleep then."

"Yeah," I agreed. "That's right."

"If you want, you can stay and work but I won't let you leave early," informed Randy. "I won't give you overtime though."

I sighed. Well this sucks, I thought. I won't leave early or get overtime if I stay and work early. I have a little time before my actual start time.

"I guess I'll stay now," I informed. "I don't wanna go home. Do you have anything for me to do?"

"You can sweep and mop the aisles," informed Randy. "Then you can organize the meat in the freezer section. When you're done with all of that, you can work the register."

"You can count on me to do the job," I said.

Jeff finally arrived…ten minutes late. I was happy but at the same time I was mad because he came in late. This is like his millionth time being late. If he keeps this up, he will get fired and work will be boring without him.

I was in the bread aisle sweeping while Jeff was stocking up the wheat bread.

"Did you ever tell your dad or your mom about the sword and weird emblem?" asked my green eyed friend.

"My mom wasn't at home and my dad was having a good day," I replied.

"So no?" questioned Jeff.

I nodded.

"Why not? Why was Adam happy?" asked Jeff.

"Remember Anne Coleridge? Well, I am her best man all of a sudden," I replied. "My dad was so happy; he can't wait to see the both of us hang out again."

"Doesn't the best man deal with the groom?" asked Jeff.

"Well yeah but I assumed the groom couldn't find anyone else and Anne suggested me," I replied.

"When is the wedding?" asked Jeff.

"In a few weeks," I replied.

"Make sure to get pictures," informed my green eyed friend.

I nodded.

I bent down and collected all the dirt on the dust pan.

"I saw Elle today at the gas station while I was getting breakfast," informed my green eyed friend, changing the subject. "She was pumping gas."

"Oh yeah, how is she doing?" I asked. "It feels like years since I haven't seen her."

"She's doing fabulous!" replied Jeff with joy. "But uh, she's coming to work tomorrow. Her last exam is today. She said that if she passes it, she is going to the University of Phoenix in Phoenix Arizona."

"So she's leaving us if she passes it?" I asked. "Oh no! It's not going to suck without her and you if you keep coming to work late!"

"Hey hey," said Jeff. "I come to work on time."

"Yeah," I scoffed. "When you carpool with me or when we have lunch."

"Whatever," Jeff said as he rolled his eyes. "Anyways, about Elle. It's good for her if she passes her exam. She is going to school for nursing and she'll be making a living soon. Elle will be happy."

I nodded.

Before I forget, I have to ask Jeff to go to the library with me this weekend.

"Hey, will you be staying at your mom's for the whole weekend?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," replied my green eyed friend. "As a matter of fact, I am staying the whole week. My mom's boyfriend's family is coming over and we're having some kind of dinner for his little brother's birthday. Then the whole week, Steve wants to take us on a fall vacation to Florida. Why?"

I just died in the inside.

"This weekend I wanted to go to the library to find some information on the sword and the weird emblem," I informed.

"Well I can miss it out because Steve's family only consists of teenagers, babies and old people," informed Jeff. "No one around my age. Plus, I don't want to go to Florida because we're going on a plane and I hate flying."

"No it's fine," I said. "I'll just have Elle help me. Did you tell her when you saw at the gas station?"

"I didn't really give much thought to it until now that I first saw you," informed my green eyed friend.

"I'll just tell her some other time," I said.

_10:10 p.m._

It's ten o'clock and I am finally done with work! Today was actually productive and I liked it. I got most of the store cleaned and organized. Jeff helped me for a little bit before he left. It was an all right day.

I was driving down the street, listening to oldies.

_Born free and life is worth living_

_But only worth living_

_'Cause you're born free _**[1]**

Listening to oldies during the night is very relaxing.

I drove to the bridge because the other way to my house has a fence up because there is a construction zone nearby. Well this sucks because I have to take the long way home.

I slowly crossed the bridge. This bridge is about sixteen feet high and I don't want to die to tonight if anything scary happened.

As I made it across, my phone rang. I looked at the caller i.d. and it read _restricted_. Here we go again, I thought.

I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Alex," said a happy female. "Let's cut the chit chat and talk."

"Who is this?" I asked. "What kind of chit chat talk are we talking about?"

"I am not important right now," said the happy female. "But you and Erika are!"

"How do you know who my sister is?" I asked.

"I'm a girl," replied the happy female. "I know everything. In case you haven't noticed, your sister Erika went missing about an hour ago."

"What are you talking about and how would you know?" I asked curiously.

"You heard me," said the female. "I don't repeat myself."

"You're lying," I said angrily. "They have Erika restrained."

A girl in a blue dress ran across, causing me to drop my phone and swerve into the side of the road and landed in a ditch. I hit my head so hard on the car, I blacked out all of a sudden.

_Friday. November 19, 2011._

_6:54 a.m._

_*tap* *tap*_

I groaned in pain and woke up.

"My head," I softly said. "What the hell happened last night?"

_*tap* *tap*_

I looked out my window and a police officer was standing outside, waiting for me. Great, I thought. What I need early in the morning. Before I rolled the window down, I picked up my phone.

"Great!" I said softly. "It's dead."

I rolled the window down. I looked at the officer's name tag. _Gordon Ramsey. _He has short brown hair, green eyes and dark skin. He looks really tall and he is skinny. Ramsey is wearing the police uniform with a brown leather jacket. This must be one of my dad's workers.

"Morning officer," I greeted. "What seems to be the problem besides me hanging out in a ditch?"

I noticed the weather. It's very foggy.

"I notice that," informed the officer. "Are you all right there? Your cars looks a little scratched."

"I'm fine," I lied. "It's just that I had an accident last night that is all."

"I'm sorry about that," said Officer Ramsey. "I'm also sorry about not getting help. I mean, the bridge closed and no one came through."

"It's fine," I informed. "Can I have my ticket and go?"

"Hold on son," said the brown haired officer. "What exactly happened last night?"

I don't really want to talk about it, I thought. What the girl said last night is true, I am such a horrible person. I have to see Lisa!

I sighed.

"It's just that I saw a girl run across the woods and she caused me to swerve," I informed.

The police officer gave me a weird look.

"Okay then," he said. "What did she look like?"

"I don't know," I said. "She was wearing a blue dress. I didn't really pay much attention because I was busy talking to someone important."

"That's not safe boy," informed Officer Ramsey. "You should be paying attention to the road. You're lucky that I came to the bridge first thing or you would have been dead."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Look," said Officer Ramsey. "I won't give you a ticket but I'll tell your dad."

"It's fine," I said.

I wanna leave, I thought.

"Drive safe," informed the brown haired officer.

I nodded.

I wasn't in the mood to drive safe. I have to go to the hospital to get information about my sister. I need to know the truth.

_Brookhaven Insane Asylum._

_Drevis Lane._

I didn't have time to park neatly in the parking lot so I just parked on the side of the hospital. I ran inside the hospital.

As I entered the hospital, it's very quiet. The atmosphere seems to be different. It's like there is no one here.

"Excuse me," I said getting the receptionist's, Jesse, attention. "Can I speak to Lisa Garland?"

"Yes," replied Jesse. "I'll call her for you."

I waited as Jesse called Lisa.

"Okay Mr. Shepherd, Lisa is on the second floor delivering medication to a patient," informed the dark haired lady. "She'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you," I said.

The gate opened and I made my way towards the elevator. I pressed the elevator button and waited. Something strange is going on around here, I thought. Last time when I came to visit, there was actually life here. Now, it feels dead. Maybe because of the weather and no one goes outside.

_*ding*_

The elevator door opened. Two doctors walked out as I entered. I pressed the second floor button and waited.

_*ding*_

The door opened. I stepped out and looked around the area for Lisa. She was pushing an empty cart towards my direction.

"Lisa!" I called out running towards her.

She stopped and looked at me.

"Couldn't you have come any sooner?" she asked.

"To be honest, no," I replied. "I was mad at Erika, I still am. I need to ask you something."

"Hold on," said Lisa. "Did you bring the doll?"

I shook my head.

"Why not?" asked Lisa.

"I'll explain later," I replied. "But first, I got a phone call last night from some girl."

"Hmm okay," said Lisa walking away.

"Wait up," I said annoyed.

Lisa sighed.

"This girl didn't give me any information about her but she said that my sister went missing last night," I informed. "Is it true? Were you the girl?"

"No I didn't call anyone last night except my mom," informed the blonde haired nurse. "I don't know how that person knows that Erika went missing. It was all confidential."

I stared at the blonde nurse.

"So yeah, Erika went missing," said Lisa. "We called your parents first thing this morning. I could have called you but I don't have your number."

I scratched the back of my head. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Were you here last night?" I asked.

The blonde haired nurse shook her head.

"I went to go check on her this morning and that is when I found out," informed Lisa.

"What do you mean 'check on her'?" I asked.

"After the incident with you a few days ago, we locked Erika up in the sponge and she tried to commit suicide," replied the blonde haired nurse.

I kept quiet. Holy fucking shit! I thought. I did not know Erika would go that far.

"To make things worse, Erika was screaming and crying that it was the boogeyman and a little girl," informed Lisa.

"When Erika went missing, was she wearing a blue dress?" I asked.

"I don't know," replied Lisa. "I don't think she owns a blue dress. She was probably in pajamas."

"It's nothing," I lied. "It's just that… I assumed she would wear a blue dress. Ya know, she looks like a girly girl."

"Ah yeah," Lisa said uncomfortably.

I was ready to break. Why and how did Erika leave the hospital?

"Are you happy now that she is gone and your wish came true?" asked the blonde haired nurse. "She could possibly be dead."

I ignored the blonde nurse and went back to the elevator.

"Where are you going?!" Lisa called out.

"I'm going to grow up and find her," I yelled back.

Erika is gone, I thought. I just hope she isn't dead because that is the last thing I ever want to see. I wonder how mom and dad felt when they took the 'good' news.

**[1] Does anyone recognize this song from a certain Silent Hill game? It's Born Free by Andy Williams and it's in Downpour. Sorry for spoilers if you haven't played Downpour.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Beginning

**It feels good to be cured of writer's block and write again. ^.^ I hope y'all like it. :)**

**Chapter 12: The Beginning**

As soon as I left the hospital, I was speeding on the highway like crazy.

Let's get a few things straight, shall we? I fight with Erika the first day I meet her and then she tries to commit suicide. She accuses the Boogeyman and some little girl trying to kill her in the sponge room. Then I get a call from a random stranger saying that Erika went missing the next day. What the fuck is happening! I thought. Was I not aware that today is National Fuck With Alex Day?!

Well, I am more worried about my mom. I know for a fact that she is going to withdraw and end up in her catatonic state again. And dad, I thought. Knowing him, he is not happy about the wedding anymore. He is going to be furious and losing his temper knowing that his only daughter went missing.

I sighed.

"Okay Alex," I said to myself. "Calm down. Don't worry, we'll find her soon."

**1:23 p.m.**

I arrived home. On my way back from the hospital, the weather got foggier and the sky got a little darker. The fog is thick and I was surprised I made it alive on the highway as I was speeding. I'm also surprised that a police officer didn't catch me. Well whatever, I have more things to worry about than the weather and police officers.

I exited out of my car which was a huge mistake.

"Fuck!" I muttered. "It's cold!"

Not only did it get foggier and darker, but the temperature dropped too. Damn! I hate the cold!

"I'm home!" I called out as I entered the house.

I was starting to breathe heavy due to the fear of my mom and the cold weather.

I entered the lounge. My mom is sitting in her rocking chair, looking out the window. I knew it would fucking happen! I thought. Fuck me! Whenever my mom is sad or angered, she would always sit in the rocking chair, staring out the window quietly.

"Hi mom," I greeted casually and nicely. "I'm home."

"Where were you?" she asked angrily. "I was starting to get worried about you. I heard a police officer found you this morning, asleep."

"About that mom," I began.

"I don't want to hear it," Lillian interrupted. "Just don't do it again. When the police called, I thought you went missing. I almost got a heart attack."

Double the heart attack, I thought. Mom could have died if I went missing along with Erika. Wait? Does mom even know Erika is gone?

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Work," replied Lillian.

It went quiet for a moment. I was going to leave but my mom stopped me.

"Alexander," said Lillian.

I can tell my mom is bothered and depressed big time because she only calls me Alexander when she is like that or angered.

"Yes mom?" I questioned.

"Mrs. Davis called and said she needed you to babysit Johnny for a few hours until she gets back from work," informed Lillian. "She has a business meeting after her shift."

I'm not sure, I thought. I kind of want to go look for Erika. I could leave the boy here with mom but I actually need the money plus mom is not really in a fabulous mood.

"Alexander?" questioned Lillian.

I winced when she called my name.

"Sure," I said. "I'll go pick him up and take him out for a while to keep him occupied."

"Be careful," Lillian said sadly. "You better not do anything stupid."

I went back outside. Man, I thought. I have to find Erika a.s.a.p. or else bad things would happen.

**Shepherd's Glen Elementary School K-6**

Johnny Davis, I thought. He is a little third grader that I babysit every other day because his mom is a dentist's assistant. I feel bad for the kid because his mom is strict about sugar foods and drinks. That's why I rebel sometimes and give him some junk food sometimes but I make him brush his teeth sometimes. I know, lame. Anyways, his mom is Joshua's dentist doctor sometimes when the real doctor ain't there. We've known Mrs. Davis for a while and that's why I babysit her son.

I arrived at the elementary school. Honestly, I feel very emotional at the moment. I really need a friend at the moment to calm down.

I got out of the car and headed towards the office. Usually when I babysit Johnny, he waits for me in the office with the secretary or sometimes with his teacher. I pulled the door open and entered the office.

It's quiet in here, I thought. Very quiet.

I looked at the chairs and the little blonde haired boy isn't there. Neither was the secretary or any teachers.

"Hello?" I called out.

No response.

"Hello?" I called out again. "Is anyone here?"

I checked the principal's office and his door was locked. I knocked on it and waited for a bit. No response.

Did everyone leave early because it's Friday? I thought. It can't be because I remembered some teachers work extra late on Fridays. Plus their cars are still here at the parking lot. Maybe the teacher's hours changed.

"John Davis," I called out. "Where are you?"

I checked the nurse's office and no one was in there. I looked at my watch, 2:49. Johnny should be out already. School for the elementary students end at 2:30. Unless the small boy stayed after school to finish work or a test.

I left the office and made my way down the halls to Mrs. Rosie's classroom. Even though I hardly see the boy, I still remember small details about him, like Mrs. Rosie is his teacher. I remembered when I had her in 3rd grade. She was a nice lady and I'm surprised she's still around. She must be in her mid fifties.

I arrived at the 40's wing which is third and fourth grade. Suddenly, I heard children's laughter from behind. I quickly turned around and no one was there.

"Fuck," I whispered. "I don't need this right now."

I quickly walked down the hallway, looking at each door for the teacher's name.

_Room 45 _

_Mrs. Rosie _

Ah ha! I thought. I entered the classroom and slowly closed the door behind me.

There was no one inside. The room was left clean and neat. What the hell is going on? I thought. Where is everybody? I

went to the teacher's desk to use the class phone to call Mrs. Davis because my phone is dead and in the car.

_*beep* *beep* *beep* _

Shit! I thought. The phone line must be cut off.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a blue reminder note on her computer. In big bolded letters it said,

**REMINDER. **

_Inform the janitor as soon as possible that the bottom girl's bathroom by the playground is in need of plumbing assistant. _

I wonder if the janitor is still there, I thought. The note said girl's bottom bathroom by the playground. I didn't hesitate to leave the classroom and run down to the bottom of the school.

As I arrived to the bottom playground, I noticed yellow caution tape surrounding the girl's bathroom. I leaped over and pulled the door open. It's big for an elementary bathroom. I am guessing maybe about five stalls. **[1]**

"Hello? Mr. Janitor?" I called out. "Are you here?"

No response but I did notice a bloody combat knife stuck to the mirror. I looked at the cracked mirror and I can still see my reflection. Blood oozed out of the mirror and there was a message that read _Welcome to Hell._ I am going to assume that a bloody murder happened here and that the murderer tried to flush the victim down the toilet and that is why the toilet needs plumbing assistants. Putting that thought to side, I pulled the knife out examining it. The knife is coated with black paint except the blade has white flame like designs. It looks to be around 15-16 inches.

_*alarm*_

Suddenly, the bathroom started to get darker. The lights were flickering on and off. The paint on the walls and the stalls started to peel off. Everything was rotting, turning into gates and barbed wire.

"What the hell is happening?!" I yelled.

_*slam*_

All the stall doors opened with force with a loud slam.

I ran for the door but it was locked. The door is covered in rust, blood and tree roots. The alarm went quiet and I assumed the transformation of the bathroom was complete. It's very hot and hard to breathe in here. Please! I thought. I don't wanna die!

**[1] When I was in elementary, the bathroom had like five stalls. Idk, I just based this elementary school off my old one which was an outside school.**


	13. Chapter 13 Shepherd Home: Other World

**Chapter 13: Shepherd Home other world.**

I wake up, staring at the ceiling feeling hopelessly confused. I climb off the bed and looked out the window. It was still foggy and it was raining very hard. I walked downstairs into the kitchen seeing Josh eating cereal and my tall blonde good looking Uncle James drinking a glass of water. Wonder when he arrived?

"Morning," I said.

"Your back!" said Josh with excitement.

"Yeah," I said. "The journey was very crazy."

"No hi to Uncle James?" teased James. "Or a handshake or man hugs?"

"Sorry," I said. "I saw you, but forgot." "I think I am getting dementia."

I _man _hugged my uncle; and grabbed me a box of pop tarts out of the cabinet.

"When did you arrive?" I asked.

"An hour and fifteen minutes ago," replied James looking at his watch.

"Oh," I said putting two pop tarts in the toaster. "Why are you here?"

"Because you were gone and I wanted to call Uncle James and see if he wants to hang out," Joshua replied for James.

James nodded.

"Oh," I said. "I was hanging out with a couple of friends the whole day yesterday."

"Cool," said Josh.

"Hey Josh!" I said. "Why don't you take your cereal and go watch tv?"

"Why?" asked Joshua.

"Just because I told you to," I said.

Josh sighed in annoyance. He grabbed his bowl of cereal and walked out of the kitchen. I had this feeling of blurting out what I dreamed of last night, instead I played dumb and asked.

"If you were my son," I said. "And I gave you a ring and told you not to tell your other siblings, what would you do?"

"Well," said James. "I wouldn't keep it because it's not fair that the other siblings don't get a ring." "Why ask?"

I looked around like a dumbass to see if no one was in here.

"I asked you this question because I had a dream about my sister and the family ring last night," I said grabbing my pop tarts out of the toaster." "Dad had pushed her to keep it but after him and mom left, Erika wrote a letter to dad and sent the ring back."

"Oh!" said James. "You have finally met the second Shepherd sibling."

I nodded.

"Why did you make Josh leave and what was the letter about?" asked James.

"He can't know," I said. "I've been lying to him this whole time and I feel like a complete ass." "Also, dad treats him like he is still five and at times, Josh has been complaining a lot lately."

"You didn't answer my second question," James complained. "What was the letter about?"

"I don't know!" I shot at James. "She was writing fast in perfectly good cursive."

"How would you know if you're not just imagining it?" asked James. "It could be fake."

"No!" I said irritated. "I'll show you later."

James sighed.

"So how's your sister?" asked James trying to make small talk and ignoring what I said.

"Possessed little lying crazy physcotic teen," I replied.

"Huh?" asked James confused.

"When I met her in person, she was a grumpy sweet heart," I replied.

"So how is that possessed and crazy?" asked James.

"I tried to escape her from the hospital but instead things changed into an underworld with crazy monsters and Erika in a school girl outfit who keeps running away from me for no damn reason," I replied.

"Last time I met with her on her fifteenth birthday," said James. "She was really nice and she liked the necklace I gave her."

"What kind of necklace?" I asked.

"A rainbow colored heart," replied James. "Plus, how would you not know that this is all fake and that you're on crack?"

"Again, no," I said. "And no, I'm not on crack!" "There are crazy monsters, crazy drawings and pictures."

James gulped like he was scared at what I mentioned.

"She is just like Mary," said James. "Poor Mary."

My Aunt Mary, Dad's sister, died from an illness years ago. I feel so sad because she was my favorite aunt and very young to. Mary and Josh were the only ones that cared about me.

"Yeah," I said. "And Erika is somewhere lost in that wretched town, Silent Hill."

"Okay, can we stop talking about misery and pain and especially Silent Hill?" asked James slamming his cup down and spilling it. "I just came to get your brother and hang out."

"Fine," I said. "I'll finish eating breakfast then go upstairs to shower, to make you stop complaining."

James nodded.

I continued eating staring out the window, watching the rain. What do I do that makes people mad?

After eating, I went upstairs to shower. I stood in the warm water, with my eyes closed, thinking about the dream.

_"Don't worry dad, it's not like I'm ever going to see the," said Erika sadly._

I quickly opened my eyes, feeling pity on that saying.

After showering, I changed and got ready. I met up with James in the living room.

"Come with me," I said. "I need to show you something."

James nodded.

I went upstairs to my bedroom. I took every weapon out of my backpack and left it on my desk. I grabbed the dagger, my photo album, my dirty backpack and my hamper full of dirty clothes.

"Here," I said handing James the photo album and dagger. "Investigate these and tell me these are not scary."

James and I walked down to the basement. As the both of us got there, I turned the washer machine on.

James opened the book looking at page to page.

"I have to admit, these are pretty scary," said James. "Why would your sister do such a thing like that?"

"Erika didn't draw the monsters because she was possessed," I informed. "She only drew them because she had secessions with Dr. Kaufman."

"How about the other drawings?" asked James.

"Those…" I said throwing clothes in the washer. "I'm thinking that those are a part of her secessions as well." "First it all started with her saying she forgives me and it's haunting me because I don't know what I did."

"Have you tried remembering?" asked James.

"Yes," I replied. "But it's still haunting me because she said it so soft and in a sotto tone."

"What about your dagger?" asked James.

"I found it in town hall in some kind of secret room," I replied. "I replaced it with my old knife."

I poured soap and detergent in the washer. I closed the lid of the washer and entered the other side of the basement. I stared at the lock and at the dagger.

"I know that this dagger is some kind of key," I said. "It unlocked the cemetery small houses and I'm guessing that it unlocks my dad's hunting room."

James and I entered the other side of the basement. I put the dagger in the lock and unlocked it. The door opened with a creaky noise. The room was just small and nothing interesting. I opened the closet door and there were all kinds of guns and ammo.

"Whoa!" said James and I.

I examined every gun there was.

"This will help with my journey," I said.

"Crazy fucked up monsters?" asked James.

"As I said earlier, crazy monsters," I replied. "My dad has a belt somewhere in the attic." "Come."

James and I walked to the attic. I entered the room that dad tries to keep a secret but fails. It's always blocked by a bookshelf. Also there is a table with a slider puzzle that I have a hard time completing. The belt that I was looking for is black, has a pocket and has four different size holsters.

"Cool," said James. "A slider puzzle."

"We don't have any time for games," I said. "We have to find the belt."

I climbed up the stool and searched the top shelf. I grabbed a cardboard box down and rummaged through. Great, I found two. One for me and James. : )

"Found it," I said. "And there is another one for you."

"Great, I completed the puzzle and found a map of Silent Hill and a letter from your dad," said James.

I put the belt on, which fitted perfect!

"A note you said?" I said. "Read it aloud."

James nodded.

_"I have failed, and they know it. They blame me. They should. I swore to protect this town, but I can't. I couldn't even take care of my own kids, not even Erika .My own and only daughter. Every now and then, people say or think that this town is safe but not even close. Many people disappear every day, every hour, minute and second. The curse we always feared has come upon us. Worse yet, The Order has returned, kidnapping and killing with impunity, brainwashing those they take in an effort to rebuild their flock. Whether they want to punish us for the exodus of our forefathers – or simply to breathe new life into the old ways, I don't know. But they've taken our people.  
>The only thing left is to face the source of this evil, to fight it, and pray that some hope can be restored. My sole consolation is that I've finally opened my eyes to the evil in Silent Hill. I know that I caused this and I deserved to be shunned. I knew I should have never agreed to the Order and the pack agreement. No one deserves this."<em>

"Was this the ring you were obsessing about?" asked James holding up a ring.

The ring was the same detailed as in my dream.

"Let me see," I said.

James gave me the ring.

"Is there another letter in there?" I asked.

"I dunno," replied James. "But I'll check."

James rummaged in the drawer and found and envelope.

"This," said James holding it up.

I grabbed the letter and tore it open. I leaned on the wall and read it aloud.

_"Dear mom and dad, _

_I am glad that you came to visit me today. I was very happy. When you presented me the ring, I felt really upset when you mentioned Alex and Joshua. I don't want the ring because I think it's not fair that the boys don't get one even though if I don't see them. You may think that I don't care about them and especially, Alex, but you guys are going to have to learn that I have forgiven him and learn not to push me or anyone to wanting to do something._

_I'm sorry, but I am returning the ring back._

_P.s. I feel like I am dying in the inside and that I am turning into mom._

_Love Erika."_

"Your sister sounds sweet, how come you accuse her of being evil?" said James. "I mean she cares for everyone." "Especially you."

"I don't know," I replied. "But I need to see my mother." "Can I have the letter?"

I traded James the belt for the letters and the map.

I rushed downstairs to meet with my mom. I took a deep breath before I got in an argument with mom. I hate making her cry.

"Mom," I said. "I was in the attic looking for the belt with holsters and I found this."

I raised the letter and map.

"Oh that," said Lillian. "I never seen that before in my life."

"Please stop lying and tell me the truth," I said. "I know everything that I need to know about Silent Hill."

"You don't know anything about Silent Hill," snapped Lillian standing up.

"I know that dad and Erika are there," I said calmly. "I know about the ring."

My mom raises a hand towards my face. Also I noticed that Josh and James were sitting on the couches talking quietly and staring at us.

"I'm sorry Alex," said Lillian.

"Stop pretending you care about me," I snapped. "Please tell me the truth about Erika." "I can help." "I know she forgave me, and you or dad don't have to make her hate on me and Josh."

"Umm, Alex," said James. "Please turn around and who are those people."

"No time for jokes," I snapped. "Please mom!" "Tell me!"

"Uncle James is serious," said Josh.

"What?" I snapped.

I turned around and saw a group of masked men in mining suits. One hit me in the face with a pipe, another guy grabbed my mom, two other guys shot Josh and James with a dart gun causing them to fall, unconscious. Two of the guys grabbed my mom and Josh and ran out. James and I were the only ones here.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled

The masked man hit me so hard with a pipe I couldn't see and it hurt real badly.

Seconds later, I opened my eyes and the whole house was transformed into an underworld. I sat up and looked around. The windows were barred with metal, it smells like blood, and everything looks like it's on fire. I didn't have my flashlight and I couldn't see that much.

I kneeled towards James and shook him.

"James," I said. "Wake up." "We have to get out of here."

James was spitting out some kind of white foam and was still knockout. I sighed and dragged his unconscious body to the corner. I knew that I would be alone for the next few hours or so.

The door had a weird valve and chains expanding out in each corner. I turned the valve and it felt like it was glued stuck. I ran upstairs to my bedroom.

The door was blocked with a gate and the same thing with the attic. My weapons were in my bedroom! Fuck!

I entered my sister's bedroom first. The room was torn apart and covered in blood. The dresser looked burnt and the dolls are still on there. A big porcelain, two Barbie dolls and a teddy bear. It has to be put in some kind of order. First I started with smallest to biggest. I lined the teddy bear which was missing an eye(six inches tall), a brown haired Barbie doll burned from the waist down(eleven inches tall), a blonde Barbie doll that was naked and had burned spots(eleven and a half inches tall) last but not least a bleeding broken porcelain doll.(thirteen inches tall)

"I think it's right," I softly said.

I examined it for a while and doubled check that it was right. I heard a rattling noise, like a chain was being coiled up and a screech and a moan. Out of nowhere, the Infected Human came out of the closet. I ran out of the room and quickly closed the door. I grabbed the table and barricaded Erika's bedroom.

I walked downstairs and the door downstairs had a glowing mark on the bottom right side of the door. That wasn't there before but when I did something with the doll puzzle and the Infected Human screeched in pain. That must have set a light on. Somewhere in this house are three more puzzles.

As I walked, I noticed a switch on the wall by the basement door. I pulled it and watched what it was doing. The gate to the kitchen was rising and I heard another gate lower down. I walked upstairs and the gate to the attic opened.

Inside the attic, it is very dim and on the other side is a bright red room. I walked over to the other side and squeezed through the pipes. The area of where I was standing was small, like enough for four people to stand in.

On the table was a slider puzzle that James and I saw earlier. The puzzle was mixed up again and James was the one that knew how to complete it, but I don't know how. I examined the picture; A picture of the Shepherd family coat of arms.

First I moved two initial squares on the top corners, then a long piece up. There were two middle squares with the ends of the swords. I moved both squares to the right and moved a long piece, on the bottom, to the left side, which was half the shield. I looked at it and thought for a moment before I moved the next piece. The long piece is supposed to be in the middle. I moved the first square down next to the long piece, moved the second square to the right and the long piece up. I stopped for a moment, looking at my work. I think I am almost finished with it. Then I gazed at the puzzle, noticing that if I put the two small squares in place, it will look absolutely wrong. I grunted in annoyance and redid the puzzle. I moved the long piece to the right side, then moved the left square with the end of the right sword up. I repeated of what I did right now until I got the two squares to match. I finished the middle part of the puzzle. I moved the right and left side pieces down , completing it.

"Wahl la!" I said. "It's completed!"

The bright room started to get dimmer. Then out of nowhere a pipe had busted with steam coming out. The steam burned my right cheek.

"Ah!" I yelled.

I quickly ran away and squeezed through the pipes. As I was running, on the rolling desk by the attic door, was a picture. A picture of Erika's doctor friends, Lisa and Derrick.

**_Erika S._**

**_Age:15_**

**_Picture: 2/13_**

**_"My two best friends, Lisa Garland and Derrick Copen." _**

I met Lisa but not Derrick. Derrick is pretty tall and looks exactly like Dr. Copen. Blonde, green eyes, tall, pale and instead of wearing formal clothing, he is wearing a doctors uniform and he has square glasses just like mine.

I folded the picture and put it in my pocket. I exited the attic, heading downstairs.

One of the four corners of the door was lighted. Two more puzzles are in here but where?

I pulled the switch. The attic was now closing and another gate was opening. That one must be to my bedroom.

As I entered, there were five windows which were blocked, warm feeling, a flesh wall on the right and a poem on the wall. The poem read:

_The girl was afraid to go into her closet because the man was waiting there for her. The man was waiting for the girl to enter for her punishment. Who were the two?_

"Erika and the boogeyman," I said. "It has to be."

Then another weird writing was on the wall.

_Answer in fleshy blood. _

I am supposed to write my answer on the wall with some kind of blood. I grabbed my dagger out and cut through the flesh. I stabbed it enough times to get enough blood on. As I got enough blood, I went back to the wall.

_Erika, Boogeyman_

That was my final answer. The blood was sucked into the wall and another message came out saying that it was correct and then disappeared.

I have completed the third puzzle, now I have to find the last puzzle. It really wasn't a puzzle but a riddle, but eh. I exited the bedroom and walked downstairs. Before I did anything else, I checked on James. He was still unconscious and nothing would get him to wake up. I sighed. I slapped him really hard, causing him to wake up. He opened his eyes a little. His eyes were blood shot and couldn't move. Then James ended up blacking out.

"James," I said. "Stand up." "I need help!"

"Ahbofddsaj," said James.

I didn't understand what he was saying. I left my confused unconscious uncle in the corner, while reloading my shotgun. After reloading, I pulled the switch. As the gate lowered, the basement looked scarier, much darker and redder.

I took each step carefully and I am full of scared emotions right now. I aimed my shotgun and flashlight around the room. Then out of nowhere something grabbed me and held me up. A schism was a about to slice me in half. I aimed my shotgun, but I knew I'd miss because I was in a tight grip. I pulled the trigger shooting the shoulder. The schism fell on the floor. I shot again before it stood up and tried to kill me.

There was not much in the basement except another evil drawing in dad's hunting room. It was a person lying in bed dying a slow painful death.

**_Erika S._**

**_Age:16_**

**_Drawing: 6/12_**

**_"Slow…painful…death..."_**

Sometimes I don't get the world, but then again what is there to get. I walked back upstairs to the switch. I pulled it, watching the basement gate rise and the kitchen gate lower. I entered the kitchen, gazing around. There was not much in here except holes in the walls and bloody tiles. No puzzle or riddle was found in here. Maybe in the dining area. I walked inside finding another schism guarding the famous grandfather that grandma and grandpa sent from Frankfurt, Germany. I stood by the door, holding my shotgun. I shot twice, killing the monster.

The clock face looked broken, the pendulum wasn't moving and the time was wrong. I opened the glass door which moths came out flying. I didn't know the time nor had a watch. I remember James having one earlier. I trotted off to the living room. James was still unconscious. I grabbed his arm and took his watch off and trotted back to the kitchen.

Two o' six said on James's watch. On the clock I moved the big hand on the two and the small hand on the six. The clock magically locked in place and closed the door.

The front door corners were all lighted. I completed all the puzzles and hoped that it was right. I turned the valve and took a few steps away. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths.


	14. Chapter 14 Boat Ride to Silent Hill

**Chapter 14: Boat ride to Silent Hill.**

A moment later, I opened my eyes andthe whole house was normal. I smiled with excitement. I looked out the window and it wasn't raining anymore. I noticed that James was awake and he was stretching. I grinned from ear to ear.

"James, you're alive!" I said happily.

"Well yeah, what the hell happened?" asked James scratching his head.

"I'll explain later," I said. "Come on, we need to finish getting our weapons."

I ran upstairs to get my cellphone, another flashlight and another back pack. I ran back downstairs and met with James in the basement. I grabbed the extra belt and tossed it to James.

We loaded our guns and placed them in each of the four holsters. The rest of the ammo will be in my bag along with water and a first aid- kit. The other weapons I had like the steel pipe, axe and dagger; I decided to take in case I ran out of ammo. Then I found my radio. I totally forgot about this! I took the old batteries out of my flashlight and the talkie, and replaced it with new ones. I brought another flashlight and some batteries in case. Last but not least, I grabbed mine and Erika's photo album. While getting ready, I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it since I am kind of ready," I said.

"Okay," said James. "I'll meet you outside.

I opened the front door to see my friend that went missing in the sewers earlier, worried sick. I stepped outside with her.

"Elle," I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am, Alex," said Elle hugging me. "But my mother went missing."

I was quiet because my mom and Joshua went missing. Though I have a clue where they went.

"Silent Hill," I said. "I know they are there."

"Where is Joshua and your mom?" asked Elle.

"They were kidnapped by the order," I replied. "I promise you and everyone that I'll find them and return them home safely."

I grabbed my talkie, contacting Wheeler.

"Hey Wheeler," said Alex.

"Alex," said Wheeler. "I'm glad you called."

"Well I'm glad to hear that your fine, but I need you to do something for me," I said.

"Anything," said Wheeler.

"Can you get us a boat to Silent Hill?" I asked.

"Yeah," replied Wheeler.

"Okay then, we're going to Silent Hill," I said.

James walked outside, ready with his equipment.

"Ready," said James. "Oh, hey Elle."

Elle waved at James.

"Good, we're going to Silent Hill," I said.

James frowned.

"No not like last time that happened," said James.

I pulled my uncle side.

"Please," I begged. "For me, Erika and my family," I said. "I need help and I don't want to die at age twenty two."

"Fine," said James. "I'll do it for the family and I want to do it cause I am board."

**Boat to Silent Hill…**

"You never told me what happened, Alex," informed James.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Sorry about that." "The Order came kidnapping mom and Joshua." "Then one of them hit me with a pipe and shot you and Joshua with a poison dart."

"Oh," said James. "What else?"

"Then the house transformed into hell and I had to solve four puzzles," I said.

Elle smirked and James shook his head.

"Anyways," said Elle. "Have you found any clue yet?"

I took my backpack off and took the photo album out.

"See for yourself," I informed.

Elle flipped through the book of pictures.

"Impressive," she commented. "Her drawings are so real, I am actually terrified."

"Those monsters are real," stated James. "Be careful."

"I will," said Elle.

"I met all of them except the Barbie Doll," I said. "I wonder where she is hiding."

"Maybe in Silent Hill," suggested James. "That's where they all hide."

"I'm sorry about your sister," said Elle changing the conversation. "I feel bad."

"It's fine," I said. "But I don't know about my sister anymore."

I frowned and turned my head to the side. This is hurting me real badly just thinking about my sister. The same question pops into my head: 'What did I do wrong?'

"Why say that?" asked Elle.

"I honestly don't know," I replied. "Erika was happy depressed and now she is being stuck up and ignorant for no reason."

"Did you do or say something to her that offended her?" asked Elle.

"No," I replied. "She just said she forgives me."

"Weird," said James getting in the conversation.

I nodded.

"How was Nora before she disappeared?" I asked.

"The same," replied Elle. "A big fanatic of Alice in Wonderland."

I smirked.

"I'm sorry she disappeared," I said. "She was a great girl."

"It's fine and I hope to find her soon," said Elle.

"So Alex," said Wheeler. "Why are you heading to Silent Hill?"

"I have this feeling that my sister is there and so is everybody else," I replied.

"I had a friend who went there," said Wheeler. "They found her bike on the side of the road."

"Did she ever make it?" asked James.

"I think so," said Wheeler. "Who knows?"

"God," I said sotto.

"Any who," said Elle. "If both our sisters ever made it through the trouble, I can tell that they would be great friends."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Erika's only two friends are her nurse and her doctor's son."

Elle reached for her neck, taking off a necklace. Not just any necklace, a locket. As Elle opened it, there were two pictures of Elle and Nora.

"This was Nora's until she disappeared," said Elle. "I secretly took it from my mother and kept it." "Nora was the only one that I had faith in and cared."

I examined the pictures. I was speechless because Elle was going through the same I was. Sisterless.

"Pretty girl," I said.

I gave the locket back to Elle, who put it on.

"Hey Alex," said Wheeler. "I see a boating house, we're almost there."

"That's great," I said standing up. "How much longer?"

"About seven minutes," said Wheeler.

As I was talking to Wheeler, I heard Elle screaming and James yelling. Wheeler and I turned around and saw that the Order members were kidnapping my friend and uncle. Elle was already on the other boat with a sac over her head and James was knocked into the water. I hope that he doesn't drown.

"Hey!" I called out. "Leave her alone!"

I took my backpack off and went after the Orders with Wheeler. An Order got Wheeler unconscious with a poison dart and the man shot me in my shoulder with the poison dart as well.


	15. Chapter 15 Boogeyman Encounter 2

**Chapter 15: Boogeyman encounter 2.**

Falling into the water reminded me so much of my child hood when I was scared to swim. At this moment I felt half unconscious and half conscious. The bottom of the lake was nothing but pitch black and green mixed together. My nose and throat started to burn by swallowing and breathing in the water. I coughed really hard, losing the rest of my breath. I started to feel very dizzy. As my eyes closed from lack of air, I felt a hard grip grabbing on my arms. It must be my Uncle James.

I felt coldness all over my body. I coughed out a big puddle of water, blood and vomit. Fresh air entered my nose, mouth and lungs. I slowly opened my eyes looking at the foggy sky. I barely noticed that I don't have my glasses on. It must have fallen in the water. Shit! My head, nose and throat hurt real badly. Note to self, if I ever drown again, never breathe in the water or swallow it. I sat up straight, stretching my arms. I noticed that James and I were on the boat. Speaking of James, he is sitting right next to me.

"Glad you're up," James said coughing.

"Yeah," I said. "Thanks for not letting me die."

"No problem," said James. "Oh and by the way, here are your glasses."

James tossed me my glasses.

"How did you not drown like I did?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"When one of the orders hit you and you fell in the water, didn't you feel unconscious?" I asked.

"No," replied James. "I jumped in the water myself so the Order doesn't harm me again."

I sighed and lied back down again. "Where to next?" I asked.

"We were supposed to go to the docks but the Order ended up driving the boat in the middle of nowhere when everyone was gone," replied James.

I remembered my back pack. Quickly, I shot up and ran in the control room. Thank God the Orders didn't take my backpack! I put my backpack on.

"Do you know how to drive a boat?" I asked James.

"Yes," said James. "A row boat."

"I'm not sure, but I think there is a small row boat hanging on the side of this boat," I informed.

James and I checked the sides of the boat. On the left side was a small brown row boat with two oars and a first aid kit. I gave James my backpack while he entered the boat. I rotated a lever which lowered the row boat into the water. As the row boat was in the water, I jumped off the big boat and landed in the row boat.

"Who wants to row?" I asked.

"Rock paper scissors!" suggested James.

"Rock paper scissors!" James and I said.

"Ha ha," I said. "Paper beats rock, so you row the boat."

James sighed in annoyance and rowed the boat.

"I wanted to row the boat," James informed.

"Sure you did," I chuckled.

**45 minutes later…**

James and I ended up at the Silent Hill docks. It wasn't the dock that was close by the bait shop. The one that is located about half a mile to Rose Water Park. Anyways, James and I got off the boat and roamed around the docks for a while. I found another one of Erika's picture. A picture of Dr. Kaufman working on papers.

**_Dr. Michael Kaufman _**

**_Age: 16 _**

**_"I got a surprise picture of Dr. Kaufman." "He is not really the picture type."_**

**_Picture: 3/13 _**

James and I walked down Lindsey's Street, passing by Tilly's, a teen clothing shop. As I saw the mannequins, I stopped to examine. Something seemed different about these mannequins. There are three male mannequins that are fully dressed and two female mannequins that are half naked. The females look very familiar.

"Why'd you stop?" asked James.

"Look at these mannequins and tell me they don't look familiar," I informed.

James sighed. "They remind me of Erika's monster, the Barbie doll."

"Let's see," I said taking my steel pipe out.

I swung at the window. The window shattered to pieces and the female mannequins woke up. They stood up straight, stretching and moaning.

"Run!" I commanded.

As me and James were about to run, I bumped into the lovely Harasser. James and I yelled in a horrified mood. The both of us stormed down the street as fast as we could. The funny thing is, the Barbie dolls were chasing us. They were doing cart wheels, jumps and flips.

"They're after us!" cried James.

"You don't say!" I shot at James. "But, let's cut them off at Sanders Street and then…

Before I could have finished my sentence, the two Barbie dolls jumped us from behind. I quickly flipped over before that beast did anything harmful to my spine. The Barbie doll sat on my waste and pulled a rusted kitchen knife. What's up with rusted knifes?

Anyways, the Barbie doll swung down towards my heart. Quickly, I grabbed her wrist and the knife's point was barely to my heart.

"Argh!" I groaned.

The Barbie doll is pretty strong, but not strong as me! I quickly pushed on the young teen's chest, pushing her off me. I grabbed her rusty knife and stabbed her right in her throat. The Barbie doll let out a small cry and clutched her throat like she needed air. She fell on her knees and died a few seconds later. I looked over at my Uncle James who was bent down, gasping for air. He was out of air, real bad.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Nope," replied James looking up.

"Ah!" I cried.

James has blood all over his face, neck and chest.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Me and the Barbie had a fight to the death," replied James. "Me and her were rolling on the floor like crazy idiots and she punched and kicked me like crazy."

"Impossible!" I cried. "They had knives."

"I know, but I slapped the knife away from her hand and she started to pull my hair," stated James.

"And this explains how you got blood all over you?" I questioned.

"I took her knife and sliced her neck open," replied James.

"Well now that is taken care of," I began. "Let's continue to walk around."

James nodded.

Me and James finished walking on Sanders Street and turned on Neely Street. I noticed that the sky seems very cloudy and it looks like it might rain.

"How cool!" I complemented. "It looks like it will rain…again."

"I honestly like the rain," said James. "But I don't like too much of it."

James and I walked down the destroyed street, looking around and talking quietly. All of a sudden, my walkie talkie went off. Wheeler! Elle! I took the radio off my belt buckle and answered the call.

"Hey!" I said.

"Alex!" said Wheeler.

"Wheeler," I said softly. "Where are you?" "Where is Elle?"

"The Order has taken us to the Silent Hill Penitentiary," replied Wheeler. "Man, this place is well destroyed."

"Really?" I questioned. "But don't worry, I'll be there." "How's Elle?"

"I don't know," said Wheeler. "I heard they were taking a woman to a solitary confinement area or down into the basement."

I sighed

"All right," I said. "James and I will be there in a few, but we'll be checking out the bait shop real quick for clues."

"Okay, but hurry," said Wheeler. "I heard the door slam, the Order is coming."

Wheeler hung up. I clipped the radio back to my belt.

"The prison is just two miles away from here," said James.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Mary and I know this place by heart," replied James.

"I believe you," I said. "But first, let's check out the bait shop because I know there will be a lot of clue there." "Mostly about my dad."

"That is just around the corner," informed James.

The bait shop is like a wild life/ camping store. All kinds of guns, ammo, knives, tents, clothes for camping and all kinds of other stuff. This used to be an all bait shop, but the store extended and was rearranged.

I decided to turn on my army mode. I kicked the door open and the door fell flat. I took a few steps inside with James by my side. The inside of the store looked very messy, dusty, quiet and to dim. I grabbed my flashlight and shined it around to make the light a little better. I kind of got scared as I saw the stuffed animals hanging on the walls.

"Why don't we split up for a while and search around this place," I suggested.

"I guess," said James. "But we meet back at exactly ten minutes."

I nodded.

James separated to the right while I went left. I started searching around the gun department. There were still a lot of guns and ammo left but I doubt some of the guns work and I already have too much ammo. I continued to search the glass cases for anything else and I came upon a drawing. I broke the glass case with my flashlight and grabbed the picture out. It turned out to be the Shepherd's Family coat of arms. Finally something that ain't devil worshiping or crazy shit. The drawing showed the shield with two swords making an X at the tip. Between the swords is the female gender sign and on the sides are some kind of frills. Then our last name is tagged on the bottom. The picture was very very detailed and bright colored.

**Erika s.**

**Age: 15**

**Drawing 11/12**

**"Family Crest."**

I heard a screeching noise and a running noises. The screeching noise sounded as if someone is scratching their nails on a blackboard. The running noises must come from my Uncle James.

"Alex!" "Alex!" "Alex!" cried James running from afar. "Where are you?"

"The gun department," I replied softly.

Soon I was tackled to the floor by James, who elbowed me in my stomach.

"Ouch!" I softly cried.

"Oh, found you," James whispered.

"Oh yeah, just ignore my pain when you just elbowed me in my stomach," I said with sarcasm.

"Sorry about that," said James getting. "But get up!"

Why were you running?" I asked.

"No time to explain," said James. "We need to ditch this place and run at least five miles away from here."

I just took my Uncle's word for it. I stood up and ran after my Uncle. We almost made it out the door until a giant blade blocked us. Fuck! Once again, our great friend, the Boogeyman!

"Oh..." I softly said.

"Shit," James finished.

The Boogeyman picked his sword up and held it over his head. I grabbed James by his arm and ran. I felt the ground shake as the giant blade pierced it. Somewhere in this place is an emergency exit in the back. I ran, ran, ran my grown legs. For a moment, I pretended that I was in track, running the four hundred meter dash. I saw the emergency exit, pushed the door and continued to run down the alley.

"A-a-alex," huffed James. "Please wait."

Wow! For a moment, I totally forgot about James.

I stopped for my Uncle and caught my breathe back.

"Impressive that you run fast," James said as he caught up. "But can you wait?"

"I'm sorry," I said. "I just want to go home because this is the second time I saw that beast."  
>"Red…pyramid…thing?" huffed James.<p>

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"Red Pyramid Thing is what that beast is," James stated. "Supposedly, he is my figment of imagination."

"I think you are mistaken," I informed. "He is known as the Boogeyman and he is also Erika's figment of imagination."

"Do want proof?" asked James. "I can drag you to Rose Water Park apartments and show you."

"No, no ,no," I said. "I just want to go to the prison."

"I also have pictures to, if you want to see," said James.

"Maybe later," I suggested while walking away. "But speaking of pictures, I found a drawing, though I'd like to leave."

James ran up to my side.

"Picture of what?" asked James.

"Surprisingly, it wasn't anything evil," I stated. "Just a detailed drawing of the family crest."  
>"Can I see it?" I asked James.<p>

I took the picture out of my pocket and handed it to James.

"Cool," commented James. "Honestly, I envy her skills."

"You are not weird, but let's continue," I said.

Me and James continued our journey down the street to the prison. This is such a long day…


End file.
